Outing Renji Abarai
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (AU- YAOI) Renji's gay and it's about time that he realized it, the red headed hottie is the owner of a tattoo store and when he catches his employees making out he starts to feel so very odd sensation one thing leads to another and Renji finds himself in a battle between straight and gay. With the help of Grimmjow, Shuhei, Byakuya and Ichigo he starts to discover who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

_This is for DieRedPineapple who wanted a Renji themed fan-fic with some hot yaoiness and Renji coming out of the closet. So Renji is the owner of a tattoo studio however he isn't there as often as he should be because he is opening up a sunglasses shop where he wants to sell his own designs. His artists Grimmjow and Shuhei are taking full advantage of their boss not being around but once he catches them doing something they aren't supposed to everything starts to change for our lovely red head and the unexpected happens..._

The sounds of the machines running send a loud vibration through the studio. The resonated echoes changed as the needles penetrated skin and coming from the stereo that sat in back room the sound of Disturbed bellowed from the speakers, turned down low enough to still hear the machines and have a conversation but loud enough so they could make out the words.

"Did you end up going to that party last night?" Shuhei asked

He didn't turn away from his male client, he continued to shade out the Grim Reaper he had been working on for the past three hours. He loved tattooing virgin skin, especially when said virgin came in looking for a large piece for their first tattoo. He didn't particularly like that dark/evil tattoo's that was more Grimmjow's thing, he much preferred bright and colorful or calming looking modifications.

"Fuck yeah I did I got more ass than a Mardi Gras parade" Grimmjow replied

He heard his female client let of something between a cough and a throat clearing.

"Oh honey if you can't handle that kind of talk you should come to this shop, we don't really give a shit for conformity" Grimmjow said as he pulled his foot off the pedal and looked at the women who was getting her wrist tattooed.

"Where the fuck where you anyway? I waited for like twenty minutes out the front and you never showed, what gives?" The azure haired male as he got back to the tattoo of a voodoo doll with pins sticking out of it and a broken heart on it's chest

"I was with Kira" Shuhei replied almost shyly

"Oh BOW CHICKA WOW WOW, so did you finally score or what?"

"No it's not like that dude, I actually kinda really like the guy, he's calm yet has a sense of determination"

Grimmjow snorted, he was hardly the type to believe in "relationships" that didn't go beyond a one night stand. He and Shuhei had been friends for the past four years, ever since they started working in Renji's studio together, they were close- more or less best friends, they told each other everything. They also both happened to be gay and most people knew that was why they had so many male clients.

The sound of the bell on the door rang as it opened both Grimmjow and Shuhei looked up from what they were doing and both of them smiled when they saw a mass of orange hair

"Oh here comes trouble! Ichigo Kurosaki, long time no see you crazy son of a bitch where you been, what you been doing?' Grimmjow called out and watched as the ginger approached the counter

Grimmjow turned his attention back to the tattoo that he was nearly finished

"Look at you, your starting to resemble a body builder what the hell have you been taking?" Shuhei asked as he wiped away the excess ink and blood with a piece of paper towel, he stretched out the skin with glove covered hands and continued to tattoo

"You know me boys I can't stay in one place for too long, I have just got back from Tokyo. These muscles are all natural I'll have you know, I've been working out"

"Alright who is it? who are you trying to impress?" Grimmjow asked the ginger

"That is for me to know and you to never find out...Renji about?" Ichigo asked

"Nah dude, he wont be coming in 'til later, he's opening up another shop, he's gonna be selling his own designer sunglasses, he's visits are few and far in between" Shuhei responded

"Fucking hell, I told him he should just try and sell them from here that way he can be here doing his actual job, stupid jackass oh well that's what you get for associating with a stubborn asshole like Renji Abarai" Ichigo replied

"Hey strawberry when are you gonna let me tattoo you huh? come on baby you know I'll be gentle" Grimmjow asked

He may have sounded sarcastic but he was very serious. He had been wanting to get his hands on Ichigo since he had met him three years ago. He was the best friend of Renji and he had been craving the ginger, in fact he had been craving his boss too, for a long time. Grimmjow wasn't exactly the one man for one gay type he appreciated beauty and took it in his stride that he was a complete slut. However Ichigo and Renji were his weakness's. They weren't close friends but Ichigo considered Grimmjow and Shuhei to be acquaintances that he could still hang out with and chat to.

"When you learn to stop being such an arrogant prick and can learn to keep your cock to yourself"

Both Shuhei and Grimmjow laughed

"You got told big boy!" Shuhei said to Grimmjow

"You'll see one day Ichigo Kurosaki, you can't resist me forever" Grimmjow looked at the ginger and smiled before placing down his machine, grabbing some antibacterial spray and some paper towel before cleaning up the fresh tattoo.

"As usual a perfect masterpiece, take a look in the mirror, doll"

He watched the woman get up and look in the mirror. He saw her smile and then hug the large man continuously saying thank you.

"Not bad Grimmjow" Ichigo said admiring the tattoo

The larger man smiled at the ginger before grabbing the small tub of petroleum jelly, opening it and putting a thin layer over the top of the woman's tattoo. He kept his eyes on Ichigo as he pulled off another square of paper towel and folded in half before placing it over the shining voodoo doll and taped it down. The woman grabbed her purse and paid the money that she owed the large man and with another thank you, left

Shuhei shook his head at Grimmjow as he walked over to the counter and stared into the gingers chocolate brown eyes

"Come on Ichigo let me tattoo you, I promise it wont hurt" he said in a low seductive purr

"...I'll tell you what, if you can go two weeks without having sex or masturbating I will let you tattoo me" Ichigo replied with a smile

Grimmjow growled and moved away from the counter to clean up his station and took off his gloves.

"Alright boys, I am going, be good and tell that dumb shit Renji that I want to see him"

"See ya Ichi'" Shuhei called out

"Goodbye my lover!" Grimmjow called out just to piss the ginger off

He achieved such a thing with Ichigo flipped him the middle finger and walked out of the shop. Grimmjow sighed and shook his head as Ichigo disappeared

"Why are all the hot ones straight?" Grimmjow asked his friend who was finishing up his tattoo.

'I don't know why you just don't give up pining after guys that are unattainable and that aren't into guys and they clearly aren't slutty enough to give it a go. You'll never have Ichigo or Renji, Grimmjow, you're better off doing what you have always been doing, sleeping around and just enjoying yourself" Shuhei replied as he cleaned up the tattoo and taped a clean sheet of paper towel over it.

'Says the guy who is trying to have a relationship with someone who is sexually confused"

Grimmjow smiled and left to go out the back for a cigarette. He sat down on the bench and lit up the cancer stick and took in a long drag. He couldn't help but want Ichigo or Renji, admittedly he wanted his boss so much more, he knew he wanted Ichigo just because he couldn't have him but he did have fuzzy feelings towards the tattooed red head. He was a hot guy, long crimson hair that he kept in a loose braid, tall and muscular with his chest, back, arms and forehead covered in black tribal tattoos. Grimmjow loved muscular guys and Renji was the cream of the crop, so to speak.

He got half way through his cigarette when he was joined by Shuhei, the smaller but older male walked up to him and placed his hand under Grimmjow's chin.

"Come on sweetie, you're Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, you don't believe in relationships or love. You have always been proud with the amount of ass that you get, they are straight and even though you do have an incredible cock they aren't going to let you bed them...sleep with someone that will let you sleep with them. So put out that cigarette, come inside and you can have me"

"Sympathy sex? really Shuhei, that's not your style" Grimmjow replied with a wide grin as he tossed the cigarette to the ground and put it out with his boot

"No but having sex when I am horny is so..."

As Grimmjow stood up Shuhei pressed his lips to the larger males. They had been having sex on and off since they met and oddly enough there was never any awkward tension between them. They both thoroughly enjoyed it, Shuhei loved feeling Grimmjow's muscles twitch and contract as he thrusted into him and Grimmjow loved the lustful sounds Shuhei made, they were very sweet and yet filled with pleasure and seductiveness.

Shuhei proceeded to lock the front door and hung up a sign that said back in fifteen minutes while Grimmjow moved the computer and printer back a little in the back room where they usually fucked. He smiled when Shuhei returned and closed the door before starting to get undressed. As he tossed his shirt to the floor he walked over to Grimmjow and ran his hand up the now bare, tanned, hairless chest of the larger male

'It's been a while Shu'. Don't tell me that you have found someone who fucks better than I do"

Shuhei smiled and pressed his lips up against Grimmjow's chest and the larger male released the zip and the button on the obsidian haired males jeans

"You'll never know Grimmjow, you might what to stop the chatter and hurry up and fuck me before Renji comes, you don't want lover boy to see us together do you?"

Grimmjow smiled and instantly took the smaller males cock in his hand and began to stroke the taut and lengthy member back and forth. He felt Shuhei's body quiver as he continued to jerk his friend off.

'Sit on the desk baby" He whispered

He released Shuhei's cock and watched as the older male pulled down his jeans before sitting on the edge of the desk. Grimmjow grinned as he saw how rigid his friends cock was just from being jerked off a little. He grasped hold of Shuhei's jeans and removed them completley away from his long milky legs that were decorated in thin black hairs. As Grimmjow tossed Shuhei's jeans to the floor he watched as the older male quickly released his throbbing, heated cock from his pants

Grimmjow placed his fingers against his friends entrance but furrowed his brows when he could feel something hindering him from inserting his digits into the hole.

"What the fuck?" He said while chuckling

"Oh yeah...forgot about that"

He watched as the older male reached his hand between his legs and began to pull out the plug that was stopping Grimmjow from prepping him. Shuhei removed the long slightly ribbed toy and placed it beside him

'I figured we wouldn't have much time today...thought it would cut some corners" He said

The younger male smiled and grasped hold of his cock

'I love that you're so time efficient, you'll make some guy the perfect wife one day"

He held the engorged and pulsating head of his cock against Shuhei's slightly stretched hole and in one swift move he edged his cock deep inside of the obsidian haired male. Shuhei gasped and then cried out loudly as Grimmjow began to thrust inside of him. Both of them could feel their bodies quaking and shuddering with pure unadulterated lust. Grimmjow growled loudly as he could feel his friends ring of muscles tightly choke his cock and then released it in finely paced intervals. He looked into Shuhei's eyes and as black met blue they smashed their lips together.

Renji reached into his pocket and searched for the key. He knew it was in there somewhere, he smiled once he found it and placed it inside of the lock and turned it. As the door swung open he was surprised to hear not the sounds of tattoo machines but in their place almost heavy panting and quiet moaning. The red head noticed the be back in 15 minutes sign and just shrugged his shoulders figuring Grimmjow and Shuhei had gone to lunch and the sounds he heard were coming from the stereo. He entered his shop and looked around and smiled at how clean his boys had been keeping it.

He had always liked Shuhei and Grimmjow they were good guys, who got the job done and did as he asked. They had many clients and even though he knew they were both gay he still considered them to be his closest friends other then Ichigo. Renji continued to walk through the shop but as he drew closer to the back room the sounds of panting and joyful moans got louder. He frowned as he placed his hand on the door and slowly began to open it. He stuck his head in and there it was Grimmjow and Shuhei fucking. He couldn't quite believe it. He was completley mortified, not that they were having sex at work, he had taken many girls to the studio and had sex with them there but the fact it was two dudes just going at it and thoroughly enjoying it. It was something he couldn't comprehend, he was straight, he never even thought about being with another guy but he just couldn't turn away.

He continued to watch as Grimmjow thrusted hard and fast into Shuhei and the older male letting out some very lustful sounds that Renji had never even heard a woman make before. The red head finally turned his gaze away before closing the door silently and getting out of the shop, he could see that it was going to be better if he sold his sunglasses there like Ichigo had suggested. He went out into the street and got into his car and just as he was about to start the engine he noticed a warmth and a twitch in his pants. As he lowered his wine colored gaze he could see that he was erect

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS SOME KINDA MISTAKE I DON'T LIKE GUYS I LIKE FUCKIN' WOMEN!" He yelled at himself.

He growled loudly before making his way back home.

He sat there with a beer in his hand, trying to wash out what he had seen. But every time he tried to forget it he once again saw Shuhei and Grimmjow together and the oddest thing was they both looked like they were enjoying it. Renji couldn't understand it, he didn't even want to stick his cock in a female's ass so he had no idea what was so damn pleasing about a guy sticking his cock in another guys ass. He knew Grimmjow and Shuhei both liked guys and he never held that against them, it wasn't like they were going into work dressed in drag or hung rainbow colored flags and gay porn in the windows, in fact unless they said no one would have ever suspected they were gay but Renji still just didn't get it. He knew he was straight, he never even thought about having sex with another guy and the most physical contact he ever had was a quick hug and that was it. But as he kept picturing his two friends having it off he started to feel himself become aroused again

"It's just because it was sex that's all it doesn't mean that I am into guys...It was just sex" He said to himself

He placed his beer down and sighed loudly looking at the tent in his jeans, he was really going to have to get some chick to deal with that for him but first he needed to see either Shuhei or Grimmjow and find out exactly what was going on between them. He had a rule, no dating co-workers, break ups could happen and shit could hit the fan and he didn't want to lose the guys as artists, they raked in the money and they did a great job.

Renji stood at Grimmjow's door and waited for the larger male to answer. It had been four hours since he had stopped by the shop and four hours since he had been sporting a raging hard on after watching Grimmjow fuck Shuhei. The door suddenly opened and the large blue haired male stood there, no shirt on, slightly sweating and panting heavily. Although the red head didn't want to admit it but Grimmjow was very attractive, his muscles were probably larger then his own he did have a very charming face he should have been dancing on stage and stripping off his clothes not tattooing for a living but he was brilliant at what he did

"Hey there's the man I wanted to see, Ichi' stopped by he wants you to call him...you wanna beer?" Grimmjow asked as he walked away into the kitchen

Renji followed after the shorter male and closed the door behind him. Grimmjow was the type that Renji could be straight forward. He didn't have to tip-toe around anything he could just come straight out and say with he was thinking knowing that Grimmjow wouldn't hold anything against him or think any less of him

"Yeah a beer would be good...Grimm' nothing is going on between you an Shu' besides sex is there?" Renji asked as he watched Grimmjow lean into the fridge and pull out two beers and walked over to the red head and handed him one

"Sex? you know we've been having sex?" Grimmjow asked after taking a sip of the lager

"Yeah I am well aware, I came by this afternoon and saw you guys together...don't worry I am not gonna freak out at ya or anything but I am kinda curious, how is it that being with another guy...how is it pleasurable?" Renji asked the larger male

"Take a seat" Grimmjow said pointing to the chairs that rested under the table.

Renji pulled one out and sat down only to have Grimmjow stand behind him, rest his arms on the back of the chair and lean in so his mouth was against the red heads ear. He could feel the warmth of his employee's breath run over his neck and ear, the scent of his almost sweet smelling skin that glistened with perspiration penetrated his nose and even the smooth and somewhat seductive purr of his masculine voice was starting to make the hardened cock in his pants jump with excitement. Renji felt mortified he had never been with a guy and he never had the attention of being with a guy but for some strange reason Grimmjow was really arousing him and he hadn't even said or done anything particularly sexy, Renji felt disgusted in himself but then Grimmjow would have been able to turn even the straightest of males at least bi-sexual he was a God in slut's clothing, so to speak.

"There is nothing unpleasurable about having another guy touch you. A man knows exactly what a man needs, the sensation of rough yet adventurous hands trailing over every muscle, moist warm lips pressed against your own kissing wildly and passionately, drinking up the masculinity exuding from the other man, the sensation of having another guys tongue and lips caressing your thick and throbbing cock and feeling him take you in his mouth licking, sucking and kissing all simultaneously while you run your hands through his thick and velvet like hair. To feel him swallow you whole while he trails his long fingers over your balls as he continues to suck harder and faster bringing you closer and closer to orgasm and then at the peak of your arousal you turn him around, bend him over and drive you wet, hungry cock inside of his tight hole that squeezes your length tightly making you want to cum...being with another guy is exhilarating Renji, they know exactly how to please you in every way...it's far more pleasurable then it is with any woman"

Grimmjow purred into the red heads ear. Renji found himself swallowing hard, each of the words that spilled from Grimmjow's mouth were arousing him, drowning him making him want everything the shorter male said. He kept trying to hold it back, he kept trying to think about women but all he could think about was being with Grimmjow at that moment, he had him so aroused that not even any of his girlfriends had ever made him feel that way. He could feel Grimmjow grasp hold of the chair and with force pulled it out. The red head was somewhat taken aback by the azure haired males strength. He watched as the younger male walked around to the front of him and dropped to his knee's before separating the red head's legs and resting between them. Renji wanted to cry out stop but the word wouldn't leave his lips, his wine colored gaze connected with Grimmjow's

"Do you want to know what the best thing about being with a man is Renji?" Grimmjow asked and he began to unzip the red head's jeans and then reached in and pulled out the large, thick, pulsating heated length and slowly began to stroke it back and forth

The red head couldn't talk, he only sluggishly shook his head but remained completley silent.

"The best thing about being with a man is that you will never, EVER regret having a man who knows where every sweet sensitive spot is over your cock, he knows how to make you feel good because he knows what makes him feel good and possibly the most amazing thing about with another man is that they can make you cum harder then anyone will ever make you cum"

Renji watched as Grimmjow licked his lips and the moment the azure haired male lowered his mouth over the head of his weeping cock he could feel his whole body melt into the chair. The warmth, the moisture the way Grimmjow slipped his tongue over the head and down the shaft while simultaneously sucking was sending the red heads mind into a wild frenzy, no one had ever made him feel as hot and as horny as what Grimmjow had done.

He laced his fingers in the azure strands and tilted his head back and closed his eyes

'We shouldn't be doing this, I'm straight Grimmjow' Renji moaned

He felt Grimmjow pull away from his cock and he almost let out a whimper of despair. He lowered his head and connected his gaze with the the attractive bluenet's again

"So what? Renji it's ok to give yourself over to pleasure, I promise you wont regret it and besides you might be straight but your cock is screaming "taste me Grimmjow, drink me down and swallow every last drop' and that is something I intend on doing" Grimmjow replied

'And you'll keep this our secret?" Renji asked

"I swear I'll keep this our secret" The larger male replied with no hesitation

Renji nodded and felt Grimmjow latch onto his cock once again and began those simultaneous sucks and licks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! welcome to chapter two! so we left with Renji getting...pleasures *wink* by Grimmjow and so now Renji is a little pissed off that he actually let a guy do that to him, since he is "straight" and all. Also in this chapter we are going to have some gross (lol) heterosexual moments and Byakuya makes an appearance at some point to when Renji has some "business" to discuss with him. I do apologize for any out of character behavior it's hard to remember how they all behave and talk and such and because this has nothing to do with Soul Reaping and such, they are humans in the world of the living I have to try and accommodate for that please bear with me I will try and fix it xx K Quinn_

Renji couldn't sleep he had been tossing and turning all night and it was that damn Grimmjow's fault. He had given him the most amazing head, like he promised, he had ever received fro anyone. He really needed to call up a woman to take care of him, make him remember how much he loved being with women, their bountiful breasts and the warmth and moistness of their lady gardens, that's what Renji liked.

He couldn't believe that he had let Grimmjow suck him off, yes it was amazing and yes it was true that the red head couldn't completley regret it but it was so unnatural and so strange but that bluenet really did know what he was doing. He needed to take his mind off of Grimmjow and the blow job. He reached over to the bedside desk and grabbed his phone. Holding it up he searched for Ichigo's phone number if there was something the ginger knew it was women, they loved the guy and if anyone was going to be able to find the red head a lady friend for the evening it was going to be the ginger.

He pressed on Ichigo's name and held the phone to his ear and waited for his oldest friend to answer his call

"Hey asshole! what kind of useless idiots do you have working for you? I told them to tell you to call me like seven hours ago, Geez your unreliable! What do you want?" Ichigo asked

Although it pissed him off Renji was used to Ichigo talking to him in such a way. They had an almost love/hate relationship they were best friends and yet could easily become angry at one another and verbally explode, most often passing out threats that they would beat the hell out of the other but they were very close and Renji knew he could tell Ichigo anything.

"HEY! don't blame them dumbass you coulda sent me a text or somthin' ya know. Anyway what I was goin' to ask you before you started yellin' was do you have any lady friends I could go out with tonight?" Renji asked after yelling at the younger male who he sometimes wondered why he was friends with

"What? So now I have to pull women for you as well now? Jesus you would be hopeless without me wouldn't you? I might know someone, you wanna meet up for a beer or something I can give her a call and tell her to bring a girl for me, we can make a night of it or whatever" Ichigo replied

Renji smiled, it was exactly what he needed to take his mind of his homosexual experience.

"Sounds great, I can't wing it too late though I have a business meetin' in the mornin' and I can't be late" Renji replied

"Alright, alright I hear you...meet e at the bar in half hour and don't be fucking late Renji I'll kick your ass if you are"

The red head pulled the phone away from his ear and shook his head before hanging up. He only had a half hour to try and look and smell dapper so that whoever this friend Ichigo was bringing would want to put out. Renji had never been in a serious relationship, he found it hard to open up to women which was why he had so many male friends, they were easy to talk to, he didn't have to hide anything, he didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or swearing. He liked women for the sexual and romantic side of things but because he could really talk to them unless it was to pick them up he would never sleep over, never leave his number and if they gave him their number he would never call unlike Grimmjow who slept around simply because he could Renji frequently changed partners because he didn't want to be close with a women, he didn't want a relationship because he knew they would just end up criticizing him and possibly hating him because he didn't open up to them.

After a quick shower, ten minutes deciding what to wear, brushing and pulling his long crimson hair up into a ponytail and even though it was dark trying to find a pair of sunglasses that matched his outfit of slightly loose dark blue jeans with acid wash, a red t-shirt that had a tattoo design that he had drawn on it of a monkey and snake which he called Zabimaru and flash white sneakers that he kept in immaculate condition he left his house and showed up to the bar where Ichigo was waiting for him. The tattooed red head walked up to the ginger and took a seat beside him, to see a cold beer waiting for him on the bar

"You're late' Ichigo growled in an unpleasent voice

"Alright clam down, I had to get dressed ok...so where are the women?" Renji asked and looked around to see if he could see any honey's that may have looked like they knew the ginger

"What the hell? Why are you so damn impatient, here I am your best friend and you can't be bothered saying two words to me? fucking asshole" Ichigo groaned before taking a sip of his beer and then connecting his chocolate gaze with the red wine colored ones

Renji sighed, the ginger was right. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks on account of Ichigo's travelling and it was rather rude of him to just blurt out where are the women but he was desperate to rid himself of his encounter with Grimmjow, he didn't hate it completley but he needed a reminder why he loved women and that he was perfectly, one hundred percent straight and was not interested in having cock sucked by another male EVER again.

"Yeah, sorry Ichigo. How was your trip?" Renji asked the ginger

"Never mind the women are here"

Renji looked at the ginger with confusion and watched as he stood up, smiled widely and hugged both a ginger haired women and a strawberry blonde one and it was only when they both turned around that Renji stared at their chests. He couldn't believe how big their boobs were he really couldn't get over it. But there was something not right the red head didn't usually feel that arousal he did when he looked at large, voluptuous breasts. He figured it must have been the beers he had been drinking slowly through out the day

"Orihime this is my friend Renji" Ichigo introduced the red head to the ginger women

"It's nice to finally meet you" She said politely

"Yeah it's nice to meet you to"

Ichigo held out his hand to strawberry blonde woman like she was a prize in a game show.

"And this is Rangiku, Rangiku this is Renji"

As Renji went to open his mouth and say hello Rangiku wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, her large breasts squashing his face. She finally pulled away from him

"Oh wow you really are cute, come on lets get a drink!" She said to the red head

Renji thought she was seriously cute, she was bubbly and lively and seemed extremely friendly. She was the type that Renji liked, but then he liked any female that was over the legal age and wanted to sleep with him. He sat at the bar with Rangiku and listened to her as she chatted away, however he was really only catching small amounts of what she was chattering about, he tried to concentrate but no matter how hard he focused he just couldn't seem to think clearly. He looked over at Ichigo who was talking to Orihime the ginger seemed like he was having a good time so he didn't understand what was wrong with him. He looked back at Rangiku

"Is everything alright sweetie?" She asked the red head

Renji cleared his throat and shook his head quickly before looking into the women's light blue eyes

'Yeah everythin' is fine, I just have a buisness meetin' in the mornin' and I am really sorry but I have to go. It was nice meetin' you and maybe we could catch up again sometime?" Renji asked

"Oh...ok well sure that sounds good"

Before Renji could take his leave he felt Rangiku wrap herself around him again and then plant her lips against his. He was a little shocked, women weren't usually that foreward with him. She pulled away and looked at Renji with a wide smile

"See you later cutie pie don't forget about me!" She somewhat squealed

Renji continued walking completley taken aback and as he walked past Ichigo he placed his hand on the gingers shoulder and bid both he and Orihime a good night. The large male stepped outside and began to walk home

"HEY!" He heard Ichigo call out to him

"shit" Renji whispered to himself before turning around and looking at the younger ginger haired man who ran up to him

"What the hell was that all about, you ask me to set you up and I did and now what? you're just gonna leave? she was going to fuck you, man. What the hell is your problem you dumb bastard?" Ichigo yelled angrily at his friend

Renji sighed loudly, he didn't know what the hell his problem was. He was ready to sleep with Rangiku, he wanted to be with a women for the night but the beers and the fact he was tired was getting to him and he suddenly wasn't in the mood. He wasn't drunk but he was feeling almost life less and he wanted to be his usual self for Rangiku to sleep with her.

'I dunno ok, just lay off, I'm tired and a little stressed and I wouldn't have been able to get it up anyway so there would have been no fuckin' point. I just need some rest ok, just lay off" Renji replied lazily, not even raising his voice

"Dude...are you sick? you don't look so well, you kinda look a little out of it and pale" Ichigo replied calming down and showing concern for his oldest friend

"Yeah I'll be ok, I just need to be alone for a little while. Sorry Ichigo, about tonight. I'll make it up to you somehow ok, call me tomorrow"

Renji continued to walk away, he was feeling a little strange. Normally he would have jumped at the chance to spend the night with Rangiku but he wasn't feeling himself, something was wrong. He would have instantly become aroused looking at a fine lady like that but he just wasn't feeling it. He figured he must have been worried about the meeting in the morning or that he really was tired and needed sleep. It was only going to be a few hours he would have to be awake again and driving over to the Kuchiki mansion to discuss the sunglasses shop with the famous Byakuya Kuchiki, some one Renji also knew personally not just for his services as financial aid and his business know how. Byakuya was not the type of person that liked to be kept waiting.

He was a wealthy, uptight, stoic man who didn't seem to have a sense of humor. He looked down on almost everyone and always kept himself in pristine condition. His long obsidian hair was always neat and not a single hair was out of place, he always wore a suit that was so perfectly ironed that it could have been assumed it had just been made and pulled from a rack and he spoke with dignity and pride and yet it was a constant drone of monotone and impassiveness. Renji didn't know what it was about the guy but he actually really liked Byakuya there was just a certain spark about him that others seemed to ignore or not bother to see. Even in the older males cold steel grey eyes Renji saw there was more to him that met the eye and because of that Byakuya was slightly more kinder towards the red head then he was to most.

Renji sat in a larger leather bound chair, his legs folded and hands in his lap. He had spent two hours brushing and applying product to his mid back length vermillion hair so that it didn't fuzz or have any fly aways. He sat waiting for Byakuya to meet with him. He hated that he had to go to the effort to look prim and proper but he knew it was a sign of respect if he made an effort not to look like someone who lived on the streets. He heard the sound of a large door opening and then the very soft steps of someone walking over to him. He watched Byakuya take a seat across from him on the other side of the desk

'I do apologize Renji, I did not expect my previous meeting to carry out for such a long period" Byakuya said as as looked at the red head

Renji smiled at the man, even though he knew the older male would not respond in the same manner

"It's fine Byakuya, no need to apologize. I have bought some blue prints with me and a couple of drawings to show just so you can see what I am trying to do for the shop"

Renji leaned down to the duffel bag he had bought in with him, he unzipped the bag and pulled out the paper work before standing up and moving over beside Byakuya and rolling out the papers in front of him. He looked down at the blue print that he had placed before the stoic man. Renji slightly leaned over the older male and a sudden burst of cherry blossom hit him. He never noticed just how nice Byakuya smelled, it was beautiful and completely intoxicating

"Ah...I was planning on knocking down this wall here and moving it about two feet to the north" A pointed to the wall on the blue print

He was trying to concentrate but the heavy aroma of cherry blossom and a slightly spicy yet sweet scent that wafted from Byakuya's perfectly groomed hair kept distracting his attention. Renji shook his head and clear his throat again and looked back down to the diagram on the blue paper, he moved his hand and pointed to the plumbing outline that was in another wall

"I was thinking that maybe it would be wise to remove all of this plumbing since it wouldn't really be needed and instead..."

Renji was suddenly stopped when he could see Byakuya looking up at him. Their eyes instantly connecting and unable to tear away from each other. Renji could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on but between the intoxicating smell that the old male exuded and the fact that they were standing so close, gazing into each others eyes Renji couldn't help but become aroused. Byakuya was a very pretty guy, he had many feminine like features and the red head assumed that was why he was becoming turned on, he could feel his breathing become heavy and his body shuddered slightly. He couldn't explain it, he didn't want to explain it he wanted to run but he couldn't he was frozen there just like he was when Grimmjow got him off, his heart was saying "no" but his mind and body was screaming "Oh fuck yes, more!", he could feel his heart starting to pound harder and faster, his mouth was becoming dry and his palms began to sweat

"Renji"

That seductive, low purr resonated all through out him, calling to him, pulling at him and making him crave Byakuya. He wanted him and he didn't know how or why it was possible. He was so beautiful and everything about him was mysterious and such and enigma and the red head was completley drawn to it he couldn't help himself. He like women, he loved sleeping with women but the older male had a hold on him that wouldn't release and the red head just had an urge, a hunger to have Byakuya take him and use him in which ever way he saw fit.

Renji shook his head and cleared his throat

"Sorry Byakuya...ah where was I? oh um...yeah the plumbing'

Renji looked down at the blueprint again and as he was trying to regain composure to continue to tell Byakuya what he had planned for the building he felt the older male slip his hand over his own and gently caressed it. It made Renji want to cum there and then, he had incredibly soft and smooth hands. The red head had wondered what they would feel like. The words he had heard Grimmjow say the day before were stuck in his head and as Byakuya began to run the long slender pallid fingers over his hand Renji became even more aroused and he could no longer contain just how turned on he was. He hated himself, he was not gay and yet Grimmjow had got to him and now Byakuya was and it wasn't fair. The red head was in a war with himself on one hand he wanted to scream and run away and sleep with every single women he could find and on the other hand he wanted to stay and let Byakuya touch him, despite the man being so cold his hands were tepid and gentle and it was hard to ignore that.

"Renji...you know I have an avid affection for you" The older male purred

Byakuya's words were like a knife, penetrating him and wounding him internally. Renji couldn't escape the hold his friend had on him. Renji didn't know what was going on, he couldn't explain why all of a sudden men were starting to express their attraction to him. Had he said something? done something? was he wearing something? he couldn't figure it out and even though it was truly causing him anguish he didn't want to move away from Byakuya Kuchiki, he was too hard to resist.

"Byakuya, I am straight" Renji said as kindly to his friend as possible

"As am I Renji, however there are certain desires I have that I wished to be fulfilled, I would be forever grateful if you were to be the one that fulfills them Renji. I do not trust anyone else and you are the only friend that I believe I truly have and you are rather beautiful"

Renji couldn't help but blush. He was honored that Byakuya wanted to share something intimate with him but also because it was the first time anyone had ever called him beautiful. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't purposely gone out of his way to be with anyone but if being with Byakuya sexually gave him the business he wanted and also cured him of his fascination with the same sex then it was worth it. If the older male planned on them having sex Renji had hoped he would become so disgusted by it that he would never want to be with a male ever again. He knew he would probably regret it but for the sake of his business and his sanity he was going to do the unthinkable.

"I find you beautiful too Byakuya, I'll fulfill whatever fantasy you have" Renji replied after taking a few silent deep breaths

They continued to look into each others eyes and slowly Renji leaned into the older male as Byakuya rose from his seat and their lips collided. Renji's body stiffened as he felt Byakuya stand up and wrap his arms around his waist and their kiss passionately deepened. He could feel Byakuya hold him tightly as Renji coerced the obsidian haired beauty's lips open with the gentle stabs of his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so where were we? Oh yes Renji was in a meeting with Byakuya and things have gone a little mental for our lovely redhead because not only did he get a blow job from the hottest bluenet around but now Byakuya is making passes at him…poor guy he just can't catch a break with all these men trying to prove that Renji is a sexy homo. So this is a kind "meanwhile in the tattoo shop" chapter (Don't worry I promise to continuing what is happening to Renji as well, as all the main characters (Renji, Grimmjow and Shuhei will all get their own chapters). So in this chapter Grimmjow gets a rather pleasant surprise at work and Shuhei reveals something rather personal, something he never thought he would say. Oh and there is a certain character in this chapter and for the sake of this fan- fic they have longer hair then they normally would, you'll find out later why that's important...also you are going to have to excuse this particular characters OOCness because of who they are in the anime/manga they can't be like that in this fan-fic so they are very different but I will try and keep to some of their personality…if possible_

Grimmjow walked into work and flopped into his chair and looked over at the dark haired man sitting on the other side of the room. He admired Shuhei for a brief moment as he sat drawing up a stencil for his first client of the day

"I think I might have done something stupid" Grimmjow said to his friend

Shuhei couldn't help but laugh and turn around and look at the bluenet

'Why does that not surprise me?" He obsidian haired male asked

Shuhei suddenly stopped smiling when he could see the seriousness on Grimmjow's face. He placed down the pencil he was working with and rolled his chair over to where the bluenet was staring off into space.

"Hey Grimmjow, what's going on? You're not ever this serious about anything unless you are about to pointlessly deck someone" Shuhei asked without diverting his gaze away from the larger male

'I can't really say dude but I am starting to re-think my approach to relationships"

Shuhei couldn't help but feel a little shocked. Firstly Grimmjow didn't ever think he was wrong which meant he never had to re-think anything and secondly from what Shuhei knew Grimmjow didn't have relationships just pointless crushes and slept around with whoever he felt like sleeping with.

'What do you mean? Are you actually contemplating having a serious relationship?"

He watched Grimmjow shrug. It seemed to Shuhei that his friend was in a conflict between his brain and heart and Shuhei considered himself to be quite helpful when it came to resolving issues without violence or heat.

'Don't you ever just wake up and think to yourself it's time to grow up and forget the past, try and move on and I try to have something more…ehhh I dunno, maybe I'm just dribbling shit"

"Actually I do know what you are talking about Grimmjow"

He watched the larger male cock his eyebrow and look directly into his eyes.

"Oh that's right you have Kira…."

"Actually Kira and I didn't really work out, we are still friends but that's as far as that is going to go. Grimmjow I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you mentioning it again… I'm sick of this casual dating scene' Shuhei replied

Grimmjow seemed ever more confused than he was before. He had thought that his friend was much like him and didn't do long term relationships, in Grimmjow's eyes, for the last ten years, men were for fucking not dating.

"Just because of our sexuality doesn't mean we don't deserve that happy ending, what if you slept with that one person that you were meant to be with for the rest of your life and is passed you by because you didn't believe you deserved it. What if the next guy that walks through that door is the love of your life and you'll lose him because you think you have to be a slut, because you don't deserve something more…it's just something for you to think about"

Shuhei moved his chair back to his desk and picked up his pencil and continued his drawing.

Grimmjow sat there mulling over what Shuhei said, however Shuhei didn't know about Grimmjow's past and there was a good reason why he was a slut and why he stayed a slut, not allowing himself to get too close to anyone.

He had been thinking about what he had done with Renji and even though he was sure that his red headed boss wasn't regretting their encounter Grimmjow was starting to, yes he had the hots for the red head but it was almost unfulfilling for him, like he was missing out on something and it wasn't just because he didn't cum. He never thought he would think it but Grimmjow wanted something more, again. What if Shuhei was right? What if the next guy that walked in to their studio was the one for him and he turned away from it because he couldn't let the past go and was so set in his ways of being a whore?

The bluenet sighed and got up to put some music on, he disappeared into the back room and began to sort out the CD's. He could hear the bell ring on the door as it opened and shut and without looking he could hear the conversation between Shuhei and the customer that walked in

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" Shuhei said as he looked up and greeted the man

The obsidian haired male had never seen someone so peculiar looking but still somewhat attractive.

'Hello, I hope you can help me, I am looking for Grimmjow"

He paused, that voice…that smooth, impassive almost cold sounding voice….

"Sure thing, GRIMM'!"

Grimmjow sighed as he pressed play on the CD player and walked back to Shuhei. He looked up and the moment his eyes connected with the emeralds he felt his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't believe what he was looking at

"Ulquiorra?" He questioned as he looked at the man he had known many years before

Ulquiorra was the one that got away. He and Grimmjow were in high school together and had the very clichéd love at first sight. They were fifteen and the moment their eyes connected Grimmjow fell hard in love and for a year they were inseparable, spending each moment they had together. They were perfect for each other. Despite Ulquiorra being much smaller then Grimmjow they were two people nobody ever fucked with, everything was perfect between them for a little over twelve months until Ulquiorra's dad found them in bed together, he beat Grimmjow until he was black and bruised over most of his body and the next day Ulquiorra was gone. Grimmjow found out that his boyfriend's father had taken the family in the middle of the night and moved overseas. Losing Ulquiorra cut Grimmjow deep and that was why he refused to fall in love

Grimmjow didn't wait for a response he left the tattooing room and into the consultation room, quickly paced over to Ulquiorra and took the smaller male into his arms and held him tightly. He could feel his heart throbbing and his eyes beginning to swell he didn't care if Ulquiorra was single or not he wasn't going to give him a hello like they were strangers, he was the love of his life.

"I can't believe it's really you" He said quietly into the strands of black

Ulquiorra was always small but Grimmjow couldn't believe that he hadn't changed since high school. He still had the brightest emerald green eyes, the same shaggy yet perfectly straight ink black hair however instead of it just reaching past his chin was now down to the middle of his back and kept in a ponytail. He was still so short- at least half a foot shorter then Grimmjow but the azure haired male knew he was still crazy in love with the guy.

He pulled away from Ulquiorra and looked down into the emerald green pools and could see a tear trickle, rolling from each of the wide green gems. Grimmjow placed his hands on the smaller man's cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs

'I thought I would never see you again" Grimmjow said quietly

'I tried to find you, I tried your old house and your old phone I even tried that burger shop that you liked so much and when I couldn't find you I remember how amazingly you used to draw, I thought I would try here…I never expected that you would actually be here, I'm sorry Grimmjow"

"Don't worry baby it's alright, you're here now that's what matters"

Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's chin up and leaned into him and connected his lips with the pale pink ones and kissed his lost love with an intense and long awaited passion, holding him close to his body as the kiss deepened. He wasn't going to let Ulquiorra go, not again. This was the only man he was ever going to change for, Ulquiorra was the only one Grimmjow ever loved and he still loved him just as much as he did thirteen years ago.

Grimmjow reluctantly disconnected the kiss and smiled when he could feel a tear slowly cascaded down his own cheek he rushed to wipe it away.

"Shit, pretend you didn't see that" He said to Ulquiorra was a smile

'Pretend that I didn't see the famous Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez cry? Don't be absurd, besides I think in this case you get a free pass" Ulquiorra replied

"Oh shit, come here"

Grimmjow took Ulquiorra's hand and led him to the tattooing room that was only separated from the consultation area by a door and two large square holes cut into hard wood that was used as a full length wall. Grimmjow stopped in front of Shuhei who had been watching the whole drama unfold

'Ulquiorra this is my best mate Shuhei, Shuhei this is the love of my life Ulquiorra"

Grimmjow watched the two men shake hands

"It's nice to meet you…so Grimmjow has been in love before, that's rather interesting" Shuhei said with an almost fox-like grin

He couldn't believe that Grimmjow not only had been in love but openly admitted to being in love. He was going to have to remember to playfully tease the larger built male later for it later but he was happy for him. Being Grimmjow's best friend Shuhei did want the best for him and as strange as the azure haired male and Ulquiorra seemed if they made each other happy then that was all that mattered.

"Are you cool to look after the place? I don't have anything booked today"

"Of course go, go have fun and catch up Grimmjow, work will be here tomorrow" Shuhei replied without hesitation

"Thanks dude'

Shuhei watched as Grimmjow left the shop with Ulquiorra and then the melancholy set in. It was looking at the way his best friend and "the love of his life" were together that Shuhei had wanted that too. He hadn't breathed a word to anyone at all, even if he had too much to drink and was usually chatty before passing out he still hadn't said a word. He too had been in love however unlike Grimmjow there was nothing happy about it. It was completely one sided and when he and Grimmjow realized they were both rather depressed because they had fucked up love lives they decided together to take love out the picture and it was just about sex. Shuhei had been enjoying himself and even tried having some kind of relationship with Kira but nothing was working and just sex wasn't doing anything for him anymore, he couldn't get the person he was in love with out of his heart and it always ached, he did well to ignore it considering there was never going to be a way he could ever have the person he had fallen for years ago, he wouldn't even be able to tell him knowing that the person he loved was straight.

There was a reason why he had lectured Grimmjow about having a crush on those that were unattainable because he knew the feeling all too well. He had been in love with the same person, which is why relationships didn't work because he didn't have the heart to be with someone while he was in love with someone else but no matter how painful it was Shuhei just couldn't let him go, his heart was always going to belong to that unattainable person so there was that feeling that any love that did come Shuhei's way was just going to mediocre because it wasn't with HIM.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji could feel his body tingle as the tongue of the pallid man that was resting between his bare legs was gliding along his chest and gently suckling on his stiff nipple. He had no idea how he was supposed to feel about what was happening with Byakuya. He wanted his second business to succeed, that was the main reason he was allowing himself to be used as a human candy stick. He had hoped that he would be feeling that ping of intense uncomfortability so that he would never allow another male to touch him again but to his surprise and slight disgust had hadn't been feeling anything except excited which was made very apparent by the fact his cock was hard as a rock and pressing against Byakuya's.

He had got caught up in the moment when Byakuya started kissing him with a heated and zealous osculation and somehow, one which Renji couldn't explain, they had ended up in Byakuya's sleep quarters and on the bed where the red head was being lovingly devoured by the older male.

Renji hissed and closed his lips tightly so that the pleasure induced moan wouldn't escape his mouth. He wanted to feel disgusted in himself but he couldn't, Byakuya was making him feel just as good as Grimmjow had. He could feel their taut and pulsating members brushing against one another's and the slick stickiness of the pre-cum that they both oozed rubbing between them. He wanted to cry out as the older male ceased teasing his nipple and began to work his way downwards before taking Renji's engorged cock into his mouth and began to gently suck on the shaft. For a straight guy Byakuya knew exactly what he was doing.

The red head could feel his heart thrusting in his chest like a speeding freight train. His body was slick and hot, perspiration slowly pooling and running over his six pack and cascading down the sides of his body. He gripped hold of the sheet beneath him in a hard grip as Byakuya caressed his throbbing manhood with his tongue and lips, sliding up and down on the plentiful length with a certain finesse and tenderness. Renji's arousal was peaking, he could feel that urgency, that want to have the older male take him completely, he felt the same thing with Grimmjow and it made him worry. Did this mean he was gay? Or at the very least bi-sexual? He couldn't believe that he was contemplating such an idea, any man would feel the same as he was in that moment, he was only human after all.

Byakuya took more of the tumescent length into his mouth and the sound that Renji emitted was crossed between a moan and a growl, it was so completely euphoric and undeniably orgasm inducing

"Bya...ku…ya" He called out as he breathed loudly and robustly

He felt Byakuya pull away from his cock and once again rested himself between Renji's legs, his heated cock pressed right up against the red head's aroused hole.

"Would you like me to stop?" Byakuya asked the over excited younger male beneath him

Renji knew he should have said yes, the word was on the tip of his tongue. His cheeks flushed a red brighter than his hair color and shook his head slowly against the pillow. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, he was turning into something he detested and he did actually want to have the obsidian haired male inside of him. Grimmjow had done something to him, he had somehow messed with his mind and made him actually crave men, it was wrong.

He watched as Byakuya reached over to the beside draw and retrieve a condom and a small bottle of lubricant that was when Renji could feel his heart beat even faster and louder, his body quaked with anticipation and a slight anxiety. He didn't know how it was going to feel but he had hoped it would so unbearable that he would never crave a guy ever again. He turned his head away as he could hear Byakuya open up the small packaging and then a few seconds later open the cap on the small bottle of clear jelly-like liquid.

"Just relax Renji; I will make this as painless as possible for you. I am going to touch you, you need to be stretched before I can enter you so don't be alarmed" He heard Byakuya say in his usual cold sounding voice

The red head bit into his lip gently waiting for that sensation of being violated by what he assumed would be the older male's fingers. He tried to stay calm but the anticipation was killing him, if Byakuya was going to have sex with him he wanted to hurry up and have it over and done with so he could put the event behind him and move on knowing his business would be secure and leaving know for a certain he only liked women.

He felt a sudden but only very slight uncomfortability as he felt something enter inside of him as much as he wanted to hate it he couldn't. Although it felt strange there was something so arousing about having something inside of him, thrusting in and out of the rings of muscles that started to contract around Byakuya's finger. He closed his eyes and rested his head back into the pillow, he could feel saliva beginning to build under his tongue and his cock twitched with excitement as he felt another quick sting and then an overwhelming sense of pleasure wash over him like a tsunami. He gripped the sheet tighter and melted into it as he felt his hole become drenched with lube and stretched by what he assumed to be two of Byakuya's digits. His body swallowed the fingers and pulled them in every time Byakuya proceeded to retrieve them.

"Somebody is rather hungry" He heard Byakuya purr

"…Please Byakuya…just put it in…already" Renji panted out loudly not even realizing what he allowed himself to say

He felt the long pale digits retract from out of him and then the sound of the lubrication gel being opened again. A quick squirt and the sound of hit dripping down onto something stiff which was clearly Byakuya's aroused member. Renji held his breath and continued to keep his eyes closed as he felt the tip of the older male's cock against his entrance, the red head breathed out slowly and as the contained air left his lungs he felt Byakuya slide his cock into him. Renji cried out loudly as he could feel a burn surge through him as if a flamethrower had been released inside of him. His fingers pulled on the sheet as the first thrust had come.

He continued to breathe through the pain but the moment Byakuya wrapped his hand around the red heads cock, and with a well lubricated hand, began to glide it up and down in a slow and steady motion the pain started to fade and pleasure was once again returning

Renji couldn't believe he was actually being fucked by another guy; it was surreal, almost as if he was dreaming. There was no way this was him, he would have never let another guy give him head let alone have sex with him. It was strange and he felt like he was having an outer body experience there was no way he could be enjoying having Byakuya making love to him.

Byakuya continued to thrust his wide and elongated member inside of him, each time the head pressed against his blood filled prostate making him moan and groan loudly into the heated air that lapped at his skin like a thirsty kitten. The older male began to pick up the speed not just on his cock but inside of him as well. As if it was a natural reflex Renji found himself suddenly sitting up and wrapping his arms around Byakuya as he thrusted into him hard and fast, he placed his hands on Byakuya's smooth and untainted back and pressed his nails into the warm china like flesh creating crescent shaped indents that instantly became red and swollen.

"Byakuya…it feels so…" Renji paused as he panted heavily

He didn't want to say it, he could say the words that he was thinking and feeling. Arousal was swallowing him in deep, he couldn't control himself as he felt his friend pound his ass with a firm and almost authorative force.

'Say it Renji, tell me how it feels for you' Byakuya breathed out edging Renji to say those forbidden words

'It feels so good!" Renji cried out as he could feel his orgasm trying to escape

His words encouraged the older male to pick up the pace once again and the red head couldn't handle it. The sensation of being sexually violated and the fact that Byakuya was stroking his cock speedily and with such skill Renji couldn't take it anymore.

He held onto Byakuya tightly creating more nail marks in his skin, even scratching him slightly

'I'm gonna cum" He said trying not to sound like a pathetic maiden about to explode all over the guy inside of him

"Good Renji I want you to cum for me" Byakuya replied

Renji's body tightened, each and every muscle became as hard as rock, he took in a deep breath and held it in trying not to scream out in absolute lustful joy. He hated Grimmjow for what he had done to him; he had turned him into a fag who loved being fucked by other dudes. He was going to give that guy hell the next time he saw him.

He felt his cock tremble and then time seemed to stop as he felt his hot white seed expel from his body and jet after jet of the hot salty liquid decorated Byakuya's sweaty chest and abdomen. Renji released his grip on Byakuya and started to breathe normally again. He knew in that moment he was never going to be able to let this down. He was extremely confused, what he had experienced with both Byakuya and Grimmjow was pure ecstasy, he had never had any woman make him feel like they had and yet it had caused him to question everything he thought he knew about himself. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to take to someone that wouldn't judge him and still understand how he was feeling and there was only one person he knew of that he could talk to without the risk of being sexually molested by, he had to talk to Shuhei.

After his encounter, Renji left the Kuchiki mansion with a check to open up his shop and a sick feeling in his stomach. He had just sold his soul and body for his dream, he knew that sometimes people had to do certain things in order to get a head but what he had done was taking it a step further. His head was like a rock concert, it was throbbing and aching and he felt like ramming his skull into a brick wall just to get some silence. He didn't know what to do or what to think, it was too much and he had hoped that Shuhei would be able to shed some light onto the situation because what Renji needed was some advice and this was something he couldn't talk to Ichigo about, he would have never understood the situation, if anything he would have condemned Renji for what he had done.

As he got into his car he fished his phone out of his pocket and looked for Shuhei's number. Once he found it he dialed and waited for an answer

"Hello?" Renji heard the calm and friendly voice.

He felt a sigh of relief, which was what he really needed in that moment a friendly, non-judgmental and calming voice

'Hey Shu' ya busy?" Renji questioned

"Nah not really, I am still at the shop. I just had a cancellation so just hanging around to see if someone else comes in

'Is Grimmjow around?"

The last person Renji wanted to see was Grimmjow since he was so furious at him for turning him gay or at least kick starting him on the road for liking both women and men. It was the things that he had whispered to him about being with another guy that had Renji's brain all frazzled

'No he left a little while ago, actually with someone he introduced to me as the love of his life"

Renji felt himself become paralyzed, not only because he was with Grimmjow only twenty-four hours before hand but because Grimmjow had mentioned the word love. Surely Shuhei had to be mistaken. The tattooed man shook his head, Grimmjow's love life was not a point of his interest, he needed to talk to Shuhei about what was going on with him

'I will be there shortly, I need your help with somethin''


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone, I am finally getting around to updating this fan-fic God it's been hectic! Anyway so we left off with Byakuya and Renji having...fun and now because the gorgeous red head's brain is all messed up he has in listed the help of Shuhei to get it straightened (no pun intended) out. We'll also find out what exactly happened to poor Grimmjow after he lost Ulquiorra and now the love of his life is back what will he do? and who is this mysterious stranger that Shuhei has been in love with for quite some time? _

Renji walked into the tattoo shop to find Shuhei sitting alone and drawing. He flashed the slightly older male a quick smile before walking in and taking a seat on the other side of the room. He knew that Shuhei was really the only one he could talk to about what was going on inside his head. The obsidian haired male was kind and friendly and Renji knew he could trust the guy with anything, they were good friends not as close as he was with Ichigo but he came a close second and what Renji really needed was understanding and support and Shuhei was just the guy that could offer it.

Shuhei placed down his pencil and turned around in his chair to face his boss who was looking worse for wear, in fact Shuhei had never seen Renji look so melancholy, he was usually smiling and so full of life but the man in front of him had looked torn up and depressed, he knew something was seriously wrong with the typical vivacious red head.

"You look you could use a drink" Shuhei said as he continued to gaze at Renji

"I could use twenty" The red head replied with a forced smile on his face

The older male stood up and made his way into the back room returning moments later with two beers. He popped the caps off of them and handed one to Renji before taking a seat again and lifting the bottle to his lips.

Renji gazed at the beer bottle for a brief moment before wrapping his lips around the opening and quickly guzzling half the contents. He lowered it a wiped away the excess liquid from his mouth and finally looked at Shuhei who clearly hadn't taken his eyes off of him.

"Everything is so fucked up Shu'...I feel like my brain has been through a blender and I can't seem to get my shit together. I couldn't really turn to anyone else but you, I really need a friend right now because what I am about to tell is probably going to make you think the worst of me" Renji finally said

He watched the older male shake his head and smile

"You can tell me anything Renj' you know I wouldn't think any less of you" He replied

Renji smiled weakly, it was just what he needed to hear. He had always liked Shuhei from the moment he met him, they got along so well and had a lot in common and the obsidian haired male was someone that he knew he could turn to no matter what. He was like the angel that sat on his shoulder and gave him a silver lining when he needed one. He trusted him wholly and that was the main reason, beside his artistic talents, that he had hired the tattooed male. Shuhei was the kind of guy that didn't judge a book by it's cover and he always gave someone a chance, however if they screwed him over he would cut ties with them and move on still smiling like nothing ever happened. He was reliable and honest and it was an added bonus that he often stopped by Renji's with some home made meals when he ended up making too much. Shuhei wasn't only just a talented artist but he was a wonderful chef and if it wasn't for him Grimmjow and Renji would have been living off of junk food for the rest of their lives, he really was something else and Renji agreed that Shuhei would have made some guy really lucky one day, he was close to perfect.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and let's see if we can find a solution to your problem" He said and waited for Renji to continue

The red head male sighed and took another swig of his beer before he started to tell Shuhei anything

"You know that I have always been straight right? I've always been with women, one after the other?" Renji questioned

He watched Shuhei nod in response

"Well I am not sure that I am entirely straight anymore and I don't think I am exactly happy about it, I feel...almost disgusted with myself"

He looked into Shuhei's eyes again and panicked when he realized what he had just said

"I mean I don't think being gay is disgusting or anything, I don't mean to offend you I just mean-"

"It's ok Renji, I understood what you meant, carry on" Shuhei said interrupting his boss so that Renji knew that Shuhei took no offense to what the red head had stated

"The other night I went to Grimmjow's house to find out what his relationship was with you, but instead of getting an answer out of him I ended up getting...a blow job from him. It was a spare of the moment thing and I didn't try to stop him but he had said somethings to me that almost put me under a spell or some shit, and I can't say that it was awful but it was almost like I was hypnotized into letting it happen"

Renji could see the shock in Shuhei's eyes like a large bomb had just been dropped. He had hoped that Grimmjow and him weren't in a relationship and not just because of his policy but because if they were he had just broken up anything they had going on but as Renji recalled Shuhei had said something about Grimmjow meeting the love of his life.

"...Oh" Shuhei replied

The red head had started to wonder if it was such a good idea letting his employee know about what happened. He could see a confusion and almost sadness in the older males eyes

"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I should go and find some head doctor for this shit" Renji replied placing the beer bottle down onto the empty stool

"No, don't go, really it's fine, let me help you Renji. I didn't mean to sound shocked, please just stay...bottling stuff up will end up killing you" Shuhei immediately retorted

Renji looked at the man again and grasped the bottle once more and took another sip, drinking the last of it's contents. He watched Shuhei do the same thing, he was really thankful he had someone like Shu' in his life. He was truly a life saver.

"He had told me about all the good things about being with another guy and everything he said just overwhelmed me and that was what happened. I had been beating myself up about what happened between us, it didn't go past me recieving a blow job from him but that same night I had been so head fucked that I called Ichigo up and asked him if he new of any women I could hook up with. So I met him at a bar and he bought in this really hot chick and I was planning on hooking up with her but then I suddenly couldn't and if that all was bad enough today...I slept with someone...a man and now I have no idea what the hell to do because I feel fucked both in my head and my heart and I really have no idea what I am supposed to be feeling Shu'...I've got no fucking clue" Renji continued

He waited for his friend to say something. He watched as Shuhei placed down the beer bottle and move slightly closer towards him, he really needed to hear something, anything to give him some clue as to what he was going to do

"Firstly there is nothing but sex has been going on between Grimmjow and I, Renj', I do love Grimmjow he is my best friend and I respect him dearly but I would never be with someone like him. There is a reason why Grimmjow has always been a guy magnet and it's because he knows how to walk the walk and talk the talk. He is confident with who he is and he has a way with words. I am not surprised that he used words to make you feel comfortable it's because that is what he does best" Shuhei replied

Renji watched as Shuhei looked away from him and down to the floor. Clearly Shuhei knew all to well what it was like being with Grimmjow, he wasn't a bad guy or anything he just had a certain way of making people feel comfortable however it wasn't unlike him to use manipulation to get what he wanted, he was just like that.

"Grimmjow is what I would call a master seme, he knows exactly what to say in a moment so that he has the power. Everything he says is completley true but it's the way he says it that makes it hard to resist so you shouldn't beat yourself up for that. As for not being able to sleep with that woman it's perfectly normal after having an encounter with another male when you are sure you are straight, it leaves you confused and it's not easy to come back from that, it's just a normal human reaction"

Renji was slowly starting to feel the weight being lifted from his shoulders just hearing Shuhei explain things in his usual calm voice was really helping him and he knew he hadn't made a mistake in turning to the older male

"The guy that you had sex with...did you want to sleep with him?" Shuhei asked as he looked back up into the red head's eyes

Renji had to say yes. Byakuya didn't force him to have sex with him in fact the red head decided on his own that he was going to have a sexual encounter with the beautiful male. It was for his new business and even though it hadn't achieved the desired result it was to make Renji see he hated the idea of being with another man but he knew the moment he left the mansion he didn't hate it, he liked the way Byakuya made him feel and as for the sex even though it was uncomfortable and slightly painful it did become rather pleasurable and as much as the red head hated the idea he honestly couldn't say he hated it.

"Yes...I basically pimped myself out. I did it to get the check to open up the sunglasses business...but what as messed me up is that I didn't hate it Shuhei. Everything I thought I knew about myself has gone. Every time I try to convince myself I like women I feel like I am lying to myself and every time I think about sleeping with a women to try and rid myself of this fascination I have developed I feel as if I am going to be sick...I don't know what is happening to me and I gotta tell you I'm scared shitless man" Renji replied

Renji watched as Shuhei wheeled his chair over to him and halted when they were close enough for the obsidian haired male to drape his arm over his shoulders. As strange as it was, especially since he didn't want to be touched by another male that somewhat of a hug felt nice and comforting. He had that feeling bubbling up inside of him again, he was close to yet another male and as much as he wanted to hate it he couldn't.

"I was sixteen when I first found out I liked men. Before then I had a couple of girlfriends and I slept with them and it seemed perfectly satisfactory to begin with, like I was content. Then I met this boy in my school and I was so confused because I really liked him, he was nice but still had this bad boy attitude about him and we ended up becoming friends. One day after gym we had hit the lockers and as we undressed I caught a glimpse of him naked and I felt so strange but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Anyway he caught me staring and instead of beating the hell outta me like I thought he was he let me watch as he masturbated and about half way through he asked me if I wanted to taste him. I stupidly said yes and I ended up giving him a blow job"

Renji continued to listen to Shuhei's story. It was almost a comfort to him knowing he wasn't the only one who had felt confused and strange about what was going on with him. It was a relief knowing that someone he was close to had been through the same thing and had good background to offer the advice that he needed

"The next day everyone found out I was into guys and I really was, even giving that guy head made me feel different then I did when I was with a girl, it was confusing and scary but it also felt right. To cut a long story short I was tormented by kids and even though I had no where to go and no money my folks kicked me out of their house and I never saw them again"

Renji turned his head and looked at his friend. He couldn't believe what he had suffered just because he was gay. It was like several stabs to the heart knowing that someone he was so close to had been in pain and probably still was despite the happy smiles. Renji moved and wrapped his arms around the older male and hugged him tightly. He could feel Shuhei's heart pounding in his chest and the warmth of his body. It was the type of hug that Renji felt like he really needed and really needed to give, it benefited them both. He finally pulled away but kept close to the older male

'So what happened to you?" Renji asked

"I lived on the streets for a short time and I got tied up with the wrong people, basically for a little while I traded sex for money and once I had enough to rent my own place I moved away and came here. I started to draw and I found out I was a natural and when I saw this place had opened up I took a chance. You gave me a life I never thought I would dream of having and I owe you my sanity. You took me in a looked after me and because of you and Grimmjow I am not afraid to be the person that I am. I like being gay, I like men and really there is nothing wrong with it. Yes sometimes it is frightening and it seems like more trouble than it's worth but I am proud of who I am and I think only you can really say what's wrong or right for you Renji. You can feel it in your heart and I think when you ask yourself what it is you really want you'll get your answer" Shuhei replied

Renji couldn't help but take Shuhei in his arms again and hold him tightly.

"Why is it your still single huh?" The red head asked with a smile and he continued to hold Shu' close to his body

"Because unfortunately for me the person I love will never know I love them. It's something I have to keep quiet for many reasons. He would never want me in the way that I dream he would. I am not a master seme like Grimmjow, I don't know how to ask for what I want"

Renji pulled away from his friend and looked into his eyes and despite the smile on his face he could see that there was something more heart wrenching in his eyes.

"Well maybe you just tell me what you want, that's got to be a start right?" Renji asked

He watched Shuhei shake his head

"I can't Renj', it's not that I don't think I can trust you or anything of the sort. I just can't tell you exactly what it is that I want"

"Why?" Renji asked

"Because in the end what I want will only destroy everybody else and that's not something I am willing to accept"

"A wise man once told me that bottling stuff up will kill you" the red head replied

He watched as Shuhei shook his head, clearly regretting what he had said when he tried to often his words of wisdom. He smiled at Renji and like it was contagious the red head smiled right back.

"You can't use my own words against me, that's not fair" Shuhei said

"Yes I can...because I just did"

"Renj' I want to be able to say it, I do. But you have no idea what it's like to be in love with someone you can't have. It's a constant stab to the heart, I can't have relationships because I refuse to be with someone while I am in love with another. have kept this quiet for many years and I don't intend on sharing it ever, not while I know it could destroy the person I do love. I don't want to sleep around, I don't want to wake up in another strangers bed I want to be able to be with the person I love but I can't and that hurts, knowing one day I'll die with a heavy heart knowing I didn't even get to tell them I love them"

Renji hated that Shuhei was hurting, he was such a pleasant guy and didn't seem to let much get to him. He was peaceful and he was really an amazing person and knowing that his friend was going through is own personal hell everyday left a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"I have an idea, let's close up shop for the rest of the day, you can come back to my place for a couple of drinks and a meal and we can just talk and see if we can help each other get some answers"

"Alright, that sounds good to me"

Renji smiled and they cleaned up the place before leaving for Renji's home.

X

Grimmjow laid on the bed with his arm draped over Ulquiorra's shoulder as the smaller male clung to his chest. Both bodies were sticky and sweaty but neither of them had gone straight back to Grimmjow's place and before they could even step foot in the door they were both stripping away their clothes and eventually had ended up in bed together, making love several times over until they were both exhausted.

Grimmjow turned his head and placed a soft kiss into Ulquiorra's ink black strands that he had let loose and was now stuck to both of them

"I can't believe you grew your hair out, it's beautiful" Grimmjow said as he brushed his fingers through the long tresses

'You did always say that you liked long hair...I suppose subconsciously I kept that in mind and I just continued to let it grow. I guess it was a way of keeping you close to me" Ulquiorra replied

Grimmjow could feel his heart beating softly in his chest he had never been truly happy then he was in that moment. Ulquiorra was the one that got away and he had been through hell after he vanished from his life but had no intention of letting him go again, he was his soul mate. The one person that understood him completley and made him happy, he was the only person Grimmjow had been in love with and that was huge for him, it was meaningful.

"You wouldn't believe what I had gone through when you vanished Ulqui' I felt like I was fucking dying"

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra move and rested up on his arm so that his sapphire eyes met the emeralds of the man he was madly in love with, still, after the many years of separation.

"When my father moved us away he kept me under watch all day every day. I wasn't allowed to attend another school, I wasn't allowed to write letters or use the phone and I had tried to contact you but each time I was caught. The day I turned eighteen I just ran, I left that place to try and find you...I never thought I would actually find you again but I believed that if I did it would mean that we are supposed to be together"

Grimmjow placed his hand against the pale cheek and continued to gaze into the deep green pools there was no way in hell he was going to let Ulquiorra go again, he didn't care about anything else he just wanted to keep the man that he had fallen in love with, he wasn't going to let anyone else have him, he saw him as being his and there was nothing anyone was going to be able to do about it.

"We are supposed to be together Ulqui' we always have been and there is no fucking way I want you to belong to someone else and I never want you to leave me again...I love you, I always have so stay with me for good this time. I can take care of you and give you a life that you deserve I'll protect you and make sure no one ever fucking harms you again" Grimmjow said with an almost demanding voice

"I don't want to feel the pain from being away from you again Grimmjow...I just don't want you to feel like you have to hold onto me because I was your first love"

Grimmjow moved his hand away from Ulquiorra's face and leaned over to his beside table and pulled out the drawer. He reached inside of it and pulled out a piece of paper and silently handed it to his lover. He watched as Ulquiorra opened it up and read what was written on it before smiling only slightly and folding it back up again

"I am not holding onto you because you were my first love, I am holding onto you because you are my only love and you will be my last. Like what it says on that piece of paper, it's you and me forever babe and I you will be the only one that has my heart. I don't give a fuck about anything else Ulqui' I want you, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. So say that you'll stay"

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra nodded his head and then leaned in to kiss him softly. As they pulled away from the osculation he heard his lover finally give him a verbal answer

'I'll stay"


	6. Chapter 6

_Howdy folks! Well this is gonna to be bit of an exciting chapter, lots of stuff happening. For RanbuNoMelody I am not 100% certain at this moment if Ichigo is going to get a pairing however he is definitely not out of the picture I actually have plans for him a little later on but I will try to work in an Ichi pairing into it since this is for RedDiePineapple she kinda calls the shots and I just write lol so I will see what she thinks of my idea for him. Thank you everyone and your stalker reviews I freaking love them xx K Quinn_

Renji could feel his cheeks were slightly lustered with pink, he and Shuhei had been sitting talking and drinking and he gazed over at his coffee table he could see there was at least twenty empty bottles. He hiccupped loudly and waited for Shu' to return from the bathroom. He had been much calmer than what he had started out to be that morning; it was as if he was completely free from the stresses of trying to figure out his sexuality, he knew that Shuhei would help him make everything seem clearer.

He had thought about what his friend had told him, he was right, Renji was the only one that could decide what was wrong or right for him. He did thoroughly enjoy what had happened between both him and Grimmjow and him and Byakuya, it felt good and even though the red head tried to convince himself that it was wrong the fact he never tried to stop it from happening surely meant that he was a lot more comfortable being with a man then he wanted to believe.

He sighed loudly to himself, he needed to take his mind completely off of his sexuality and find out what exactly was going on with Grimmjow and he had a need to try and find out who Shuhei had been in love with.

He watched Shuhei enter the living room again and flop on the couch, as Renji elevated his gaze he had noticed that his friend had not zipped up his jeans, he couldn't help but stare as he noticed that Shuhei was also the kind not to wear any form of underwear. He didn't know what it was, it was almost as if his body was being control by an unknown force but he stood up and ambled sluggishly over to Shuhei and dropped down to the floor beside him in a heap. He looked back up to Shuhei who hadn't said a single thing, their eyes connected and Renji shifted closer to his older friend

"…You said somethin' 'bout Grimm b'fore…'bout him findin' is love of his life or somethin'?" Renji partially slurred as he sat close to Shuhei who looked as drunk as Renji felt.

"Yeah…Ulquiorra…was his love from school or something…he looked…happy, it was kinda nice when he saw him, he's a little weird looking…but I think Grimmjow really loves him…It must be nice being able to say it…the words I love you to someone you're in love with…" Shuhei said softly and with a slow drone

Renji elevated his hand and pushed some of his vermillion strands behind his ear.

"If it hurts so much you should just say it, it might help ya know" Renji commented

He could see Shuhei look at him with slight exasperation, clearly the red head was saying something Shuhei clearly wanted to forget about. Renji couldn't help but look away from Shuhei's eyes and back down to his crotch, he couldn't help but try and find out exactly what type of weaponary his friend had hidden in those jeans

"I told you Renj' I can't, please just drop it"

Renji gazed back up to Shuhei and let out a deep sigh

"I don't see what the big deal is, one of two things will happen he will either reject you or he will be happy to her ya like him, either way does it really matter? At least it will be off ya chest and it's one less thing to worry 'bout"

Shuhei suddenly sat up and placed his fingers in through his hair, clearly Renji was not going to understand how severe his issue was unless he did say something. The red head shifted and rested on his knees in front of the older man

"I'm like your second best friend Shu'…you know ya can tell me…ANYTHIN!...I won't judge ya or nothin' I'm not fuckin' Grimmjow, I ain't gonna use ya or treat ya like shit…I just want you to open up to me"

The red head looked up and raised his hand and placed it on Shuhei's cheek before brushing over his flesh. He had no idea that the older males skin could be so soft and smooth it felt like warm velvet under the palm of his hand

"No matter what it is, I will never abandon you or hurt you like everyone else did…I love ya Shu' it does hurt me knowin' your hurtin', you helped me see it's ok to like being with another guy so please let me help you too" The red head said in a calm and soft tone

He didn't want Shuhei to be hurting and it wasn't just because he was completely intoxicated that he had said he loved the older male he did. He was the person he could turn to with anything, he cooked him meals and was always supportive. He didn't argue or cause trouble or make a scene like Grimmjow did he was happy and fun and extremely talented, he was everything Renji would have wanted not just as a friend…but as a lover

"If he is too stupid to see how amazin' you are than he doesn't deserve you…he's a fucking…moron. You deserve to be with someone that appreciates you and can love you properly…If I was him…I would snap you up in a second and give you a happy life…he doesn't deserve your love if he rejects you Shu baby"

Renji slurred. He was well aware of the words that was leaving his mouth and he did mean every word he said, yes it was true the alcohol was giving him a boost in confidence, not that he needed it but it was called truth serum for a reason once the red head started talking he couldn't stop and he did believe that Shuhei deserved someone who appreciated him and could be with him without wanting him to change since he was so close to perfect. Renji knew he relied on Shuhei a lot but he never let him down….He was the type of person that should have been the one to awaken his homosexuality not anyone else, not Byakuya and not Grimmjow. Shuhei was a decent guy who actually wanted something more than a one night stand.

"I wonder if you would say the same things you just had if you knew how I was in love with?" Shuhei said under his breath as he diverted his gaze to the floor

Renji moved his hand from Shuhei's cheek and rested it under his chin, lifting his gaze back up so they were looking into each other's eyes once again.

'Trust me…I would think the same things no matter who it is Shu…I meant everythin' I said, even if I am a little drunk…I still know what I am sayin'"

"I'm in love with you Renji" Shuhei replied

The red head looked at the older male with shock; his jaw dropped open and continued to hold Shuhei's chin. He couldn't believe that after all the time he had known the obsidian haired male he had been killing himself because he couldn't tell Renji how he felt, which was perfectly understandable. Renji had only just come to terms with the fact that he was at least bi-sexual if Shuhei had said anything then the red head knew he would not have reacted well to the confession.

"Me?...but Shu'…I…"

He watched Shuhei drop his head almost in shame

"I tried not to be Renji, I really did but something just wouldn't let me go. From the moment we met I knew I was in love with you and it has always hurt but because I refused to do something to hurt you I didn't say anything. It killed me to find out that Grimmjow had got to you, hearing that he manipulated you, I love him but he is an ass….knowing that I'll never have you, it really sucks Renj'…and that's the honest truth"

Renji found himself smiling and lifted Shuhei's head again. He probably should have been freaked out but he really wasn't ,he thought highly of the older male, he didn't find anything wrong with him, he really was the perfect person, he was everything that he could have ever wanted.

"And why can't you have me? Shu' I don't know if I am gay or bi-sexual but I do know that I meant it…you deserve to be with someone who appreciates you and can love you…and I do… I can see myself falling for you Shu'" Renji asked suddenly feeling very sober

"And what about your rule?" Shuhei questioned

"No matter what happens you'll always have a job at the shop and besides I am opening up my sunglasses business so I will be working there…so Shuhei Hisagi, the kindest most reliable person I know…will you give me the chance to fall in love with you?" Renji asked

He could see the sadness disappear from Shuhei's eyes and a complete euphoria spread over him.

"Are you sure that is what you want Renj' I mean are you going to be comfortable being with another guy in a relationship?"

Renji smiled again and knelled up higher so that his lips were close to the older males

"When have you ever known me to do somethin' I didn't want to do? I'm still figuring all this out Shu' but I don't want a one night stand and I don't want some part time screw, I see you as being next to perfect everythin' about you is what I want. I think I was already falling for you before I even started this roller coaster, you were probably the reason why I didn't stop exploring my sexuality. I want to be your boyfriend Shu' baby'

X

Shuhei sat in his work chair, unable to take the smile away from his face. He couldn't believe that after all the years he had been crazy in love with Renji had actually led him to being in a relationship with the guy. He was over the moon with excitement and the fact that even though they both wanted it they didn't sleep together showed Shuhei that the red head was very serious about wanting something long term and not just a one night stand. The tattooed dark haired male felt like everything was finally working out for him, he knew that Renji wasn't in love with him completely and he was ok with that, the red head was still trying to settle into the fact that he was gay and Shuhei didn't want to push him.

So much had changed in the last few days that it all felt like a dream but Shuhei was more than ready to be with Renji, he had wanted him for so long and even the moment their lips collided the older male thought he was going to die from a heart attack, he was just that happy.

He could hear the door being opened and watched as Grimmjow walked in with a wide smile on his face and with a surprisingly bubbly aura clearly Shuhei wasn't the only one that had finally got what he wanted.

"You look happy" Shuhei said to the younger male as he watched the bluenet enter the tattooing room and sat down at his desk and smiled like a damn Cheshire Cat.

"I have no reason not to be the fucking sun is shining, I'm still on a fucking high from spending the night making hot wild love with Ulquiorra and on top of everything else he has agreed to stay with me…Dude, you're gonna freak when I tell ya this but…he's still the one, I'm gonna marry him" Grimmjow said with excitement

Shuhei had never seen Grimmjow act like that before. The older male was happy for his best friend, he was more than shocked to hear that the famous slut was actually considering tying the knot but he still couldn't have been more pleased, for both Grimmjow and himself

"You're getting married?" Shuhei questioned

"…yeah dude, I'm seriously getting married. I have never stopped loving Ulqui' I blocked out the hurt and shit with mindless sex…ah no offense…but nothing ever stopped me from loving him and now I got him back I won't let him go"

Shuhei nodded his head, he thought Grimmjow was making a mistake but if that was what the azure haired male wanted then Shuhei was going to support him. He stood up and walked over to Grimmjow and held out his arms, the bluenet stood up and hugged his best friend tightly

"I'm really happy for you bro, I'm glad everything has worked out for you" Shuhei said with the deepest sincerity

They pulled away from each other and the older male returned to his chair.

"So what's with you huh? It looks like you just won a million bucks" Grimmjow asked him

As he was about to open his mouth and tell Grimmjow what had transpired over night when the door bell rang again as it opened and Shuhei couldn't help but feel the hard beating of his heart and the smile on his face grow wider as he watched Renji enter with a grin just as wide and shades over his eyes. He walked into the tattoo room

"Good morning Grimmjow, you look like you're about to start vomiting rainbows and start signing musical numbers" Renji commented looking at the happy bluenet

Without waiting for and answer he turned to Shuhei and smiled before leaning down and connecting his lips with the obsidian haired males and kissed him slowly and softly four times.

"Good morning babe" Renji said to the older male

"Good morning love, busy day?" Shuhei asked

"Mmm I'm meeting with Ichigo at the new shop then he and I have a couple of meetings with some designers. You feel like going out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure sounds good"

Shuhei's heart beat wildly as Renji pulled away. He could feel Grimmjow looking at them both with shock. It amused the older male that Grimmjow was completely mind blown in that very moment.

"HUH?!" Grimmjow said loudly in confusion

"What the…when the…HUH?!" He commented again looking back and forth between his best friend and his boss.

"Shuhei didn't tell you?" Renji questioned, his voive slightly surprise

"I was just about to. I didn't get a chance to, Grimmjow's getting married" Shuhei relied looking up at his lover

He watched Renji's jaw drop and instantly turned his gaze to the azure haired male

"SAY WHAT?!" Renji more or less yelled

"NEVER MIND THAT! When did this all happen? No wonder Shu' was grinning like an idiot! You guys are together?"

"Yeah but you're getting married? Grimmjow that's great and weird"

Shuhei couldn't help but let out a soft laugh it was all very amusing that too many confusing things were happening at once and yet no one was actually answering any questions properly

"WELL SHIT! We are gonna have to have dinner tonight or something cause this is fucking mental" Grimmjow replied

"Sounds good to me, Shu'?"

Renji turned his attention back to his boyfriend

"Yeah I'm cool with that, we can meet up tonight and it will give us a chance to get to know Grimm's wife to be"

"Fuck! I'm totally mind fucked right now…oh but hey don't call him my wife to be he'll kill me"

"Whipped already I see Grimmjow" Renji replied with a wide and devilish smile

"Shut up red, lemme get back to work already"


	7. Chapter 7

"About fucking time, where the hell have you been?" Ichigo asked as Renji finally showed up at the empty store that was soon going to be filled with his favourite accessory, sunglasses both his own designs and some of the most expensive brands he could get his hands on

"Sorry I was at the tattoo shop" Renji replied

He met Ichigo for a quickly friendly hug before separating and the tattooed male inserted the keys into the lock and pushed the door open.

He never intended in going into business with the ginger, they got along well and Renji trusted him with his life but because they also had a tendency to fight and blow up at each other over the smallest things it was a bad idea but Renji was going to need someone who was just as determined as he was to succeed and Ichigo was the man for the job. They stood in the empty building and the red head tried to envision what it was going to look like once it was all done.

"I was talking to Rangiku and she wants to hook up with you sometimes, so when should I tell her you are free?" Ichigo asked his best friend

"Ahh...sorry Ichi' but it wont be happening"

Ichigo looked at the red head with confusion. He knew Renji better than anyone so the fact he as passing up a date with a women with the promise of sex something was not right

"What the hell do you mean it wont be happening? What not hot enough for you or something? since when have you been so damn picky about a lay?"

Renji turned to face the ginger. There was one thing he hadn't told Ichigo and that was the fact that he was gay or at least bi-sexual and that he was in a very new relationship with Shuhei. There was a reason why Renji hadn't told him and that was because he didn't want Ichigo to hate him. He had been his best friend for years, they had an instant connection and if he had lost Ichigo's friendship because he disagreed with his lifestyle he didn't think he would ever recover.

"Ichigo, I just have some stuff to deal with and I can't be dating women right now" Renji said trying to inexplicably get to the point that he wasn't interested in women

'Bullshit Renj'. You have never passed up sex especially with a hot chick so what the fuck is going on?"

Renji sighed out loudly, he had to admit ever since he had spoken to Shuhei the night before, before they decided to make something out of what they had between them, he had been wanting to be more open and not bottle stuff up but the fear of losing Ichigo was rather intense.

"If I tell you Ichi' you have to swear that your not going to fucking freak out on me" Renji said

He looked at the ginger who made a scoffing noise at the remark

'When have I ever freaked out? just tell me what the hell is going on Renji, your my best mate you shouldn't hide shit from me"

Renji took a deep breath and looked straight into the chocolate brown eyes, he was going to have to face his fear sooner or later, it was like he was coming out to his parents, it was nerve wracking and he really didn't want to be doing it.

"Ichigo...I've been hooking up with guys and I'm in a relationship with a guy at the moment"

He waited for Ichigo to say something but it was like time had halted still, there was a lump of nervousness in his throat. He continued to look at the ginger and still waited for something, yelling, violence just anything but there was nothing at all.

"Will you please say something instead of just standing there?" The red head asked his oldest friend

Suddenly he heard Ichigo started laughing and then shook his head. Renji looked at him in bewilderment, was he mocking him? laughing because it seemed so unreal?

"Well it's about time" Ichigo replied calmly

Renji's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not. He was sure Ichigo was going to condemn him for liking men and being with men but he was so damn calm, not much like him at all in regards to hearing something that was a little...strange.

"What do you mean it's about time? what the hell are you talking about?" Renji asked

He watched Ichigo smile widely and then laugh out again he walked up to Renji and placed his hand on the red heads shoulder, their gazes connected

"I knew you like guys from the very first day I met you Renji, you were always so determined to hook up with countless amounts of women it doesn't take a genius to see that you were hiding something. I started to get more and more suspicious over the years and then when you turned down Rangiku I knew something was up. I figured you must have been gay and trying to pretend you weren't...but I gotta ask you something"

Renji couldn't believe Ichigo knew and didn't say anything to him, he could have at least given him a heads up so he didn't become so confused when he first hooked up with Grimmjow.

"What do you want to know?" Renji asked

"...Well I'm kinda curious what's so exciting about being with another guy, I mean your gay, Grimmjow's gay, Shu's gay it's like its contagious or something...so what I'm wondering is do you know someone who would be willing to show me what exactly is so great about being with another guy...and please don't say Grimmjow, that guy would eat me alive"

Renji smiled and breathed out in relief he had no idea that Ichigo was even curious about being with another guy, it was rather interesting to the red head that Ichigo would actually want something like experimenting with another male he never would have expected Ichigo to even have the smallest of such intentions.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything with Grimmjow anyway...he's getting married"

"WHAT THE FUCK? GRIMMJOW..._**OUR**_ GRIMMJOW IS GETTING MARRIED!?" Ichigo yelled loudly

Clearly the red head was going to get that kind of reaction no matter who he told. It was no surprise that Ichigo reacted like that, he had reacted like that when Shuhei had told him about Grimmjow's impending marriage. It was because Grimmjow was even more of a whore then Renji was when he was trying to be straight. No one would have ever assumed that the azure haired male would have ever got married.

"...Yeah, I don't really know too much about, I will later tonight"

"So this whole...exploring thing, do you reckon you could set something up for me?" Ichigo asked his best friend

Renji did kinda own Ichigo after all the times the ginger had set him up with women and he did say he owed the younger male for bailing on him at the bar when he was suppose to hook up with Rangiku

"If your serious about wanting to try something with another guy...I know someone who could help you out...and I promise that you will enjoy it" Renji grinned almost mischievously.

"Well who is it then?"

Renji smiled and placed his hand on the gingers shoulders

"You just leave that to me, I'll text you with the details after...this is kinda awesome I feel like a match maker, he's gonna love you...I hope"

X

Renji stepped out of the shower, his long vermillion stands still dripping with water as he wrapped the towel around waist. It was still a couple of hours before he was supposed to be meeting with Shuhei, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra for dinner so that he could find out what exactly was going on with Grimmjow and this sudden change in his lifestyle. He really couldn't believe that Grimmjow was actually intending on getting married, it was so unlike him especially since it wasn't even that long before hand that he received oral sex from the azure haired male. Renji was sure that it was all a big mistake, even if Grimmjow had known Ulquiorra from many moons before hand it seemed like a rather drastic measure to take, Renji knew that no matter if it was a little or a lot of time that past people changed and he had hoped that his friend was going to take at least that much into consideration.

There was a reason why the red head had started to get ready so early, he told Ichigo he would set the ginger up with someone he could "experiment" with and there was only one person that the red head could imagine setting his best friend up with and that was Byakuya Kuchiki. The stoic older male, despite appearances, was actually rather gentle and he had shown Renji a good time. The red head didn't know how he was going to exactly set the to of the up but he figured if Ichigo wanted an introduction or a taste of what it was going to be like being with a guy then Byakuya was perfect. He was methodical and calm and he knew Ichigo would be safe with him. He didn't know why Ichigo had taken an interest, perhaps it was like the ginger said, everyone around him was either bi-sexual or gay and he just wanted to know what all the big fuss was about but secretly the red head and hoped that Ichigo and Byakuya would actually hit it off, it seemed weird to Renji but he knew there was going to come a time where the ginger wanted something more then just one night stands and Byakuya was a good guy and filthy rich and even though he was sure that they would butt heads a part of him told him that they would compliment each other and possibly learn a lot from one another too.

He quickly dried himself off and slipped on a pair of black silk boxer shorts before grabbing his phone. He didn't know what he was going to say to the man that funded his business proposition and also the very first guy he had sex with but he was going to think of something, Ichigo wasn't exactly the patient type so he wanted to get it done as soon as possible and then sit back and hope that he hadn't made a big mistake in setting the two of them up.

He searched through his contacts and pulled up Byakuya's number. He took a deep breath in and out and held the hone to his ear, just as he suspected Byakuya answered with in a couple of rings

'Hello"

Renji heard the smooth whiskey over velvet voice, it was so completely impassive and calm and the red head couldn't help but shudder when he could hear it. He was with Shuhei but there was no denying it Byakuya Kuchiki had a very sexy voice.

"Byakuya, it's Renji. I was hoping I could chat with you for a moment if you have the time" The red head said politely

"I am free to speak now, is there something in regards to your business you wish to discuss?"

Renji smiled, he was pleased with his good timing

"Ah...no actually this is more of a personal call. The other night when we spent time together, I just wanted to say thank you. It's really because of you that I'm not confused about who I am anymore and I was wondering, without trying to insult you in anyway, if you would meet with a friend of mine. He could really do with spending some time with a man such as yourself, he also happens to be my business partner so it would be probably a good idea if he met with you anyway"

Renji wanted to smack himself in the face, he had no idea what he was doing and he sounded like he was acting like some kind of pimp. He knew he should have thought about what he was going to say before he rang the older male.

'As he is your buisness partner I will agree to see him however I am not going to insure that it will go beyond that. You can inform him that if he wishes to meet with me he can do so tomorrow at two at the mansion'

"Yes sir, thank you"

Renji pulled the phone away from him, even if Byakuya didn't promise anything more then a business meeting he knew that both men had a certain something about their personalities that the other couldn't resist. He typed a message to send to Ichigo

"Meeting tomorrow at two, I will send you directions to the mansion...have fun ;)" Renji sent to the ginger

He didn't know if shit was going to hit the fan or if they were actually going to hit it off but the red head was rather excited he was sure that the ginger was going to have an interesting time with Byakuya.


	8. Chapter 8

The dinner had seemingly gone well. Renji wasn't entirely sure what to make out of Ulquiorra, he was slightly strange and the only thing he could think was that Grimmjow was making a mistake, he knew it really was not any of his business but Grimmjow was still his friend and he was concerned about him. He seemed happy and he did look right being around Ulquiorra it was just hard to fathom that was the same man that had given him his first guy on guy experience. Ulquiorra seemed nice enough and they all had a good time, Grimmjow explained their relationship and Renji and Shuhei gave what details needed to be given about theirs.

Renji laid in bed, almost completley bare except for a pair of crimson silk boxer shorts, his hair loose and too many things going on inside of his head. He was worried about Grimmjow and his rash decision, he was thinking about what was going to happen between Ichigo and Byakuya and lastly he was thinking about how far he was going to take things with Shuhei since the older but shorter male was staying over. He did want something meaningful but every time that dark haired tattooed man kissed him Renji felt as if he was going to end up having an orgasm in his pants and he was finding it hard to control himself. He didn't want Shuhei to think that he was in it just for the sex but he was having a hard time holding off and it didn't help that his boyfriend was exceptionally attractive.

"You look as if your brain is going to explode" Shuhei said to the red head as he entered the room also only wearing boxer shorts

"My brain isn't the only thing that's going to explode if you walk around dressed like that" Renji replied with a smile

He continued to sit up in the bed and pulled back the blankets. Shuhei sat on the bed and instantly pressed himself against Renji. The larger male wrapped his arm around the smaller and held him before placing a kiss into the dark strands

"What's bothering you?" Shuhei asked looking up to his tattooed boss.

'Grimmjow, I think he is making a mistake Shu'...I know that it's got nothing to do with me but I can't help but worry about him, he is still a friend and I care about him, babe' Renji said not focusing on Shuhei's dark eyes

"I thought I was the only one who thought that, I've been feeling like an asshole because I am not as supportive as I should be, he's my best friend and I love him but I think if he goes through with this it's going to end badly"

Renji looked down at the man that was draped across his lap and partly up his abdomen. He had always thought of Shuhei as being attractive but staring down at his boyfriend the red head couldn't help but think he was utterly gorgeous, he was sweet yet sexy looking and that was a huge turn on. He had told Shuhei to give him a chance to fall in love with him but Renji was already starting to feel it, he hadn't been that affectionate with anyone before so it was rather surprising, especially since the red head had gone by the whole 'hump them then dump them' motto but being with Shuhei was different, it felt perfect, almost as if they were supposed to be together.

"So what do we do, tell him that he is making a mistake or just let him go through with it and hope he wont be heart broken again?" Renji asked

"I don't know, I hope it all works out for him...I guess all we can really do is just be there for him and if this doesn't work out that we will be there to pick up the pieces. There is only one thing that makes me feel unsettled"

"What's that?" Renji asked as he brushed his fingers through the obsidian strands

"If this backfires on him, is he going to survive it? The first time he lost Ulquiorra he was a mess and even after all this time he was using sex to try and forget that pain but it never worked and now he has him back and they're taking this huge step what if it falls apart?...I don't think he will pull through this time"

Renji watched as Shuhei looked up into his eyes. He knew how important Grimmjow was to him and the last thing he wanted was either of them hurting and he especially didn't want to see any pain in his boyfriends eyes, Renji had seen it before and it cut him like a knife.

"Maybe we are panicking over nothing babe, I mean they seemed really happy and I have never seen Grimmjow smile like that, I mean I have seen his "I'm up to no good" smile but that was just unadulterated happiness. I know you're worried about him but maybe he will prove us wrong" Renji said trying to provide the silver lining for a change

Shuhei let out soft laugh and shook his head slightly

"What's so funny?" Renji asked with a smile

He felt his boyfriend pull off of him and sat up beside him closely

"It's just amusing, we sound like parents worried about our sons future, it just feels weird...it's feels weird having the sensation of family,you know" Shuhei replied

"Well in a strange way we are I mean think about it, if we don't look out for him nobody else would and he can't take care of himself. He needs someone to look out for him and cook for him and make sure he gets tested frequently to make sure he hasn't caught anything but our boy's growing up he's getting married and he isn't going to need us as much anymore, maybe in the end we aren't assuming the worst because we think he's making a mistake maybe it's because we know that an end of an era is coming...he's not going to need us like he used to" Renji replied

He looked into Shuhei's eyes again and he could see that he had just made the dark haired male feel even worse then what he had. Renji knew he should have left the positive thinking to his lover who was much more advanced as making a bad thing seem not so bad.

'I just hope he's happy...speaking of happiness, beside the Grimmjow thing you are happy are you?"

Renji smiled and let out a short laugh. He placed his hand on Shuhei's thigh and squeezed gently

"Of course I'm happy Shu' I have no reason not to be"

'So you don't regret this? I mean choosing me over the lifestyle you had before?"

Renji cocked an eyebrow and looked at his lover with seriousness in his eyes

"I don't regret it babe, I might be new at this but I prefer you a million times more then my life before"

Renji leaned in and pressed his lips against the older males and kissed him slowly and softly. As their lips gently collided he felt Shuhei leisurely slide downwards until he was flat on the mattress. The red head followed him down without disconnecting the kiss and once they were laying side by side Renji glided his hand over the slightly muscular chest of his lover. He could feel his cock twitch as he grazed over the six pack, feeling Shu's muscle light contract as his hand swept across them. Renji pulled away from the kiss and looked into his lover eyes deeply again. Without diverting his gaze he slowly ran his hand downwards until he met the elastic waist band of the smaller males boxer shorts, he could feel without actually touching it that Shuhei's cock was already erect and clearly the silken fabric was causing some discomfort.

"Someone's excited" Renji said in a deep seductive tone

He watched Shuhei's cheeks lightly blush, it was really adorable and the red head felt the flutter in his whole body as he watched his boyfriend become in embarrassed.

'What do you expect? the person I have been in love with for years is touching me in way I never thought he would, of course I am going to get excited" Shuhei snapped back

Renji smiled again and slightly shifted and started littering soft and moist kisses over Shuhei's body as he toyed with the waist band. His long fingers began to slip underneath the elastic and danced in the thick curly mass of black hair that rested just above Shuhei's erect cock. The red head pulled away from his chest and looked back up to see a hunger in his lovers eyes, one he had not had the chance to become accustomed to. Renji had no idea what to do in a seme role, hell, he didn't even know what he was doing as a uke but he was willing to find out either way. When he was with Grimmjow he didn't do anything and when he was with Byakuya all he did was kiss the older male and the guy did everything else so the red head really didn't know if there was anything in specific he should have been doing so he just went with his gut instinct and what he was feeling in Shuhei's shorts was a good sign that he wasn't doing too bad.

"We don't have to go all the way tonight if you don't want to babe, we can stop here if you still want to wait" Renji said

Even though he was dying to make love to his boyfriend he wasn't going to force the older male to do anything he didn't want to do. He knew that because of how new their relationship was that it was probably a good idea if they did wait but the red head really didn't want to spend another night jerking himself off in the bathroom, like he had the night before when Shuhei drove him completley crazy just by kissing him.

"Are you kidding? you can feel how aroused I am can't you? I don't want to stop now Renj'...I want you to make love to me' Shuhei replied

It was Renji's turn to blush, he had no idea what the hell he was doing, he knew the basics- oil it up, shove it in and keep thrusting until orgasm but he didn't want it to be like that, he wanted to show his boyfriend that he was falling in love with him, it wasn't another one night stand or a once off thing he wanted to keep it going with Shuhei, he wanted a long term relationship with him.

"I've never done this before so if I do something wrong, you're gonna have to tell me" Renji replied

"Well first things first, not much is going to happen with those still on...however if you keep touching me like that I am not going to be able to control myself"

Renji smiled and placed himself in between Shuhei's legs, he had not seen his boyfriend naked at all so it was going to be a surprise for him, he was rather curious about how big the older male was going to be, he knew that it wouldn't have mattered either way but curiosity got the better of him. He placed both his hands on the waist band and slowly began to tug them down. As the fabric left the Shuhei's hips Renji couldn't help but stare as he revealed the bush of dark pubic hair and then his boyfriends very aroused, thick and long cock and as the red head got the shorts down to his boyfriends ankles and tossed the garment off to the side he couldn't help himself but instantly press his lips against Shuhei's shaft and kiss it. He didn't really know much in the way of penis's but Shuhei had the most beautiful cock he had ever seen, uncut, at least nine inches long and probably was even too wide for Renji to wrap his hand around it. The skin was a light peachy-pink and looked as smooth as silk and the bullet shaped head looked fleshy and full and almost as scarlet red as his hair. As Renji kissed his boyfriends length he could hear Shuhei let out a soft moan and grip hold of the sheet beneath him. Renji pulled away from the engorged member and met Shuhei's again. The red head could fee almost and animalistic lust rolling through him like a tidal wave, unable to control himself any long he wanted to take Shuhei there and then and continue taking him for the rest of the night.

Renji lunged forward and took the older males mouth in his own and kissed him passionately the osculation deepened as their tongues started to collided in a heated dance of zealousness. He had never been so hungry for anything in his life he had no idea that even kissing Shuhei like it was the last time they were ever going to kiss could turn him on to the point where he was so close to cumming. He felt Shuhei pull away from his mouth and grasp hold of his shorts and thrusted them down forcefully before grasping hold of his cock and pulling Renji forward gently. The red head complied and leaned in as Shuhei sat up, legs spread wide, his free arm wrapped around Renji's shoulders and with the help of the older male he felt his cock slowly enter the heated entrance.

He felt Shuhei removed his hand away from his cock as it began to push through the ring of muscles that were quickly contracting and releasing. Renji could help but let out a growl as he felt his throbbing manhood being sucked into Shuhei's tight hole. It had skipped his mind that they hadn't even used any lubricant and the red headed male started to worry but there were no sounds of pain escaping Shuhei. Once his cock was fully inside he placed his hands on his lovers hips and began to thrust into him slowly. He could hear a whimper escape his lover as he pulled out his cock most of the way and then proceeded to push it back inside of him.

"Wow...fuck babe you are tight...I'm not hurting you am I?" Renji questioned as he thrusted inside of Shuhei again

Their eyes connected and Renji knew it right there and then looking into those dark orbs that gazed at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world that he had fallen head over heels in love and there was no way out of it...he didn't want a way out of it.

'It always hurts but it fades, don't worry about me love, it's already feels really good"

Renji could feel his orgasm building, it was hard to retain it when he wasn't used to something so tight and on top of that the feelings of a euphoria that came from being in love it was a sensation that was hard to control, he was going to cum at any given moment. He didn't want to let Shuhei down by releasing so damn quickly but he didn't know how to stop himself. He halted hit thrusting that was becoming faster and harder and he looked into those hypnotic eyes again. His heart was racing and his body was beginning to sweat he felt as his he was going to have a damn heart attack. He never imagined that something like being a seme, having sex with another guy would feel so damn wonderful but being inside Shuhei was something the red head wished could last forever.

"I have to stop or I am gonna cum babe, I'm sorry, I'm not really used to this'

'It's alright I don't mind Renji your not going to dissatisfy me, I have been waiting for this for a long time, trust me I am not disappointed"

Renji leaned into Shuhei again and pursed his tender and slightly redden lips against his boyfriends and kissed him gently and lovingly. As he pulled away he wrapped his hand the best he could around Shuhei's cock and began to stroke it as their gaze stayed connected he watched his the older male swallowed hard as Renji's hand glided up and down the taut flesh and gently brushed of the slight moist head that gleamed with pre-cum.

"Shuhei?" Renji said as he slowly picked up the pace, hoping to bring his lover to orgasm before he continued to make love to him

"Yeah?" The obsidian haired male panted

"I'm in love with you"

The red head watched as Shuhei's moth dropped open slightly and looked at the red head with shock, almost as if he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You are?"

Renji smiled and nodded his head confidently, there was no doubt about it he was truly in love with Shuhei. He was the definition of perfect there was nothing about him that he hated, everything about him was great and the red head felt more then privileged to be the one that Shuhei had fallen for his only regret was that he hadn't realized his sexuality sooner because everything that the obsidian haired male was, was what Renji wanted. Intelligent, funny, sweet, kind, talented, great cook, beautiful, affectionate, loyal and honest it was everything he needed and wanted

'Yeah babe...I love you" Renji replied softly

'I love you too"

Their lips collided again as they traded saliva as their tongues met once again in a slick and heated tango Renji continued to jerk his boyfriend off while he started thrusting once again, he didn't even care in the moment if he came because everything was already so perfect.

Renji could feel his body heating as he release was so close. The sounds that escaped the two man wrapped in the humid air that licked their bodies sent a shudder all over Renji's body he breathed out loudly, just as he was about to orgasm he heard Shuhei call out the red heads name and gripped his back firmly and the the stream of white liquid expelled from his pulsating and scarlet cock. As Renji watched as his boyfriend came he felt his own body become rigid and with in a breath he released his seed inside of the man he had fallen in love with. Each stream that left his body was like a tsunami, powerful and ruthless. They were both panting and breathing deeply and not caring about the mess Renji collapsed into Shuhei's body and they both fell into the mattress. He felt Shuhei's arms wrap around him tightly and hugged him, Renji smiled against the hot flesh.

"I did mean it Shu'...I really do love you"

'I know you meant it Renji...I really love you too"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone, unfortunately I am not going to be able to update my fan-fics as quickly as I would like. Sadly my very good friend and fellow fan-fic writer Emmett Donovan (MasterDonovan- writer of the amazing Death Note fan-fic Blood, Love and War) passed away on the 26th which was a shock and he will be dearly missed by all those that loved him. I will try to update as soon as I can but I will not be able to write as often as I have been so please be patient xx K Quinn_

Ichigo couldn't believe where he was or what he was doing. He had met with Byakuya at the lavish mansion and after discussing with the somewhat stoic yet respectable male about his intentions they had made their way to the millionaires bedroom where Ichigo was being treated to the most possible indulgent and tender caresses of the beautiful older male. The ginger was now seeing what the fuss was all about and was perfectly aware why Renji had set them up.

Ichigo had never wanted to be with another a male, at least that was until recently but with every touch of Byakuya's pale yet velvet like hands the ginger found himself melting more and more and was being pulled in by the older males charms. Everything about Byakuya was utterly addictive, especially that scent. The sweetness of cherry blossom invaded Ichigo's entire core making the osculations and honeyed caresses all that more mesmerizing, even if he wanted to stop he really couldn't Byakuya was more powerful then any drug, more addictive then any women he was the definition of supreme perfection and while it took Ichigo a little time to warm up to the slightly taller male that was making him feel as if he had died and gone to heaven he was not regretting their meeting one bit.

Byakuya was very straight faced, he seemed to be fixated on pride, he held himself well, spoke clearly with respect and even though it was deep and somewhat almost melancholic that seductive purr was enough to make Ichigo feel as if he was going to buckle at the knees and he was now not too sure that he was willing to allow anyone else be with Byakuya Kuchiki.

The ginger's head was filled with confusion. He wanted to be with Byakuya simple so he could find out what it was like to have sex with another male but somehow even after Ichigo had said he just wanted to experiment Byakuya was treating him with an absolute kindness and gentleness that he would expect from a girlfriend not a casual fling. Ichigo didn't know what was going on inside his head he knew what he had said but what he was suddenly feeling in his heart was that he didn't want this to be a casual thing. He liked Byakuya very much, he most certainly respected him and from what he was feeling each time the older male pressed his lips to the gingers was what Ichigo would have imagined what love was supposed to feel like

"Bya...kuya" He called out softly as he felt the long silken obsidian strands graze his chest as the millionaire scatted soft osculations over his firm muscles.

He felt Byakuya pull away from his naked body and look into the chocolate brown eyes. Even though the older male's irises were the color of steel grey there were just as hypnotic as his voice and his touches.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" Byakuya asked

The gingers body shuddered as he heard those words come from Byakuya's mouth.

"No not at all it's just..."

Ichigo paused he could feel the throbbing of his cock as Byakuya's slender fingers danced along his flesh, possibly without even noticing that he had the ginger fully aroused.

"Why the hesitation? if you truly trust me then there is no need for you to pause. Say what you need to say Ichigo" Byakuya almost commanded

Even though Ichigo was admittedly smitten by Byakuya he could stand to be knocked down a peg or two and he could also do with some fun in his life. He seemed like the type of man that needed someone completley opposite to him, he needed someone wasn't just all about business, he needed someone to take him out of his comfort zone and show him that he could still uphold the Kuchiki name with honor and pride but at the same time have a little fun.

"I know I said that I just wanted something casual with no strings attached but if it's alright with you I would like to change that' Ichigo said almost nervously

Clearly there was never going to be anyway of knowing what Byakuya was thinking at anytime.

'What are you suggesting Ichigo? that you would willingly want to spend more time with me?"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya and could a tiny glint of shock in his otherwise impassive eyes. The ginger couldn't help but smile and let out a short laugh. He wasn't sure what exactly possessed him but he rolled onto his side so that he was looking a the millionaire face to face. The truth was what he was feeling with Byakuya he had never felt with a women before, even with Renji, they were best friends and from another guys point of view Renji was gorgeous but even around him he didn't feel the butterflies in the stomach sensation that he was feeling with the older male that rested beside him, completely naked, both their bodies covered with a very thin violet colored sheet.

"Don't looked so shocked Byakuya, Jeez. I like being around you and I have to admit you are the first guy that I have ever felt this way towards, I mean it's weird but even when I am around other guys, even if they are flirting with me I don't get these feelings...I dunno maybe I sound naive but I would like to see you again and not just every now and then"

Ichigo continued to look into those orbs, they were truly stunning and as much as it confused the ginger he was never some one to back down from anything and that included wanting Byakuya to himself. He always put up a fight until he got what needed to be achieved he didn't know if being infatuated with the older male meant he was gay, he didn't care what it meant he didn't want to analyze it, all he wanted was to know that Byakuya Kuchiki was willing to see Ichigo again.

"And what exactly are you feeling towards me?" Byakuya questioned

Ichigo lowered his voice and elevated his hand to push some of the loose obsidian strands back behind the males ear. He had never touched or been touched another male but he couldn't lie he was truly enjoying it Byakuya was like a God and Ichigo was loving every second he was spending with Byakuya. He knew it was getting late but he didn't want to leave, he was sure that the millionaire was not used to having another person in his bed the entire night but the ginger refused to leave, it felt too nice and too warming to just leave Byakuya's side. It somehow just felt normal and comfortable like it was where was was supposed to be, beside the beautiful raven haired man that smelled sweet and Ichigo was sure that somewhere inside of the man he was slowly falling for was a romantic, even if it was slightly and he had hoped that Byakuya felt the same for him what he felt for Byakuya, it was love at first sight and the many hours that had past Ichigo dropped his guard completley and admitted to himself silently that there was no one like Byakuya Kuchiki he was truly one in a hundred billion, he was perfection.

'I feel like I belong here next to you, there's this weird feeling in my heart and stomach that I have never felt before, almost like butterflies but more intense...I dunno Byakuya, I just feel safe with you, you're not like anyone I have ever met" Ichigo said quietly and calmly

"That's probably the endorphins making you feel such a thing. The endorphins released during sexual contact are the same as those that are released when someone falls in love, you are probably just confused, that's all" Byakuya replied

Ichigo felt a sudden sting of irritation. He was not stupid he knew what he was feeling and he wasn't confused he hated the fact he was attracted to another male and it wasn't something he was going to say out loudly so willingly. He hated that Byakuya was able to get to him he hated that he was feeling like he was in love with the older male. They had only met that afternoon and talked for a short time before they wound up in his bed completley naked and foreplay commenced but Ichigo knew what he wanted and he determined not to leave that place until he made Byakuya understand that it wasn't a confusion it wasn't because he was horny, even though he was exceptionally aroused, it was because despite the fact the older male was arrogant, cocky, slightly narcissistic, demanding and on top of it all never seemed to smile Ichigo liked him, he really liked him and Byakuya needed someone to brighten his day, lift his mood and keep him from being so damn lonely and Ichigo wanted to be that person that helped the business man

"I don't know what the hell your talking about but I am not confused Byakuya. Look you might not like the fact that another guy is possibly falling in love with you but that's your problem not mine. I don't care if you are straight, bi-sexual or gay regardless you can't keep living such a lonely life. You might think that you don't need anyone or that your perfectly happy but the truth is that you are not, you can't keep lying to yourself. I know I am loud and probably irritate you and I ask too many questions but at this moment I am clearly the only one who actually WANTS to be around you, so stop being such a jackass and just accept that I really like you and I wanna spend time with you! I wanna be with you not just right now and not just casually, I wanna be your lover- boyfriend what ever you want to call it!" Ichigo yelled quickly, his sentences sounding almost like a caller at a horse race

He watched as Byakuya smiled only very slightly, it would have been unnoticeable if Ichigo was looking directly at Byakuya's lips, wanting him to kiss him again with those soft and loving pillows.

'Ichigo...you talk too much" Byakuya replied before leaning into the ginger and placing a quick kiss onto his lips

"...Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't so damn stubborn. I really like you...I actually think I love you, so just deal with it" Ichigo mumbled

"If you being honest with how you feel towards me then I have no reason not to accept your feelings and your offer"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya with slight shock. He really couldn't believe that he had got that stubborn man to agree to be in a relationship with him. He hadn't even had sex with Byakuya yet and he was already asking him to accept him as his boyfriend. Ichigo didn't lie he did feel all those things towards the older male and he did want something more than a casual relationship, he wanted to continue feeling love. It was such a beautiful and sweet emotion that also came with a lot of pain but Ichigo didn't care he felt like he belonged with Byakuya. He wasn't sure if it meant he was gay, he hadn't slept with the older male yet but he was in love with him so he guessed it meant he was and funnily enough he wasn't even scared by it, he wasn't confused by it he knew he wanted to be with Byakuya and didn't care if that made him gay.

'This isn't you attempt at making a joke is it?" Ichigo asked with slightly squinted eyes trying to suss out Byakuya who was almost unreadable

"Not at all, I am serious Ichigo. You seem to be able to understand me when no one else before you has tried...I appreciate that a lot more than you realize, that is why I would like to have you as my partner"

Ichigo smiled and lightly shook his head, the ginger tresses lightly grazed his forehead

'That's probably because you have never left anyone in before, but you don't have to worry about that anymore you have me now and I promise you you'll never be misunderstood by me...I love you'

Ichigo rested up and took Byakuya's mouth with his own and kissed him fervently. He really didn't care what his title was and he didn't care that he had only know Byakuya for a short time it was love at first sight and Ichigo made the effort to get to know Byakuya and yes he already drove him up the wall but he couldn't help it, he was in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Renji couldn't help but writhe and squirm under Shuhei's body, every time the shorter male placed another kiss onto the red head's sensitive and engorged blood filled head of his cock he couldn't lay still the damn bastard had figured out all of Renji's sensitive areas and he had been taking full advantage of each and every single one of them, especially that spot on his inner thigh that his scrotum rested against when he was lying down, every time his boyfriend licked there Renji felt like he was going to orgasm right there and then.

"AHHH COME ON SHU' STOP TEASIN' ME BABE!"

What was making the torture even worse was that Shuhei had decided to cover his body with the duvet so Renji had no idea where his loving dark haired boyfriend was going to go next and the anticipation was killing him. He waited for a moment and when his boyfriend neither replied or did anything more Renji reached for the quilt that was fully covering Shuhei but he didn't get a chance to lift it when the obsidian haired male pulled himself out and climbed onto Renji, straddling his hips, instantly grasping hold of his cock and impaling himself on it. The red head was in the least to say shocked, he could feel the warmth inside of Shuhei, clearly while his older male was down there teasing Renji he had also been prepping himself, which did explain why some of the licks were far more intense then others. Renji just sat there, his back against the head board as Shuhei began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding his slender hips into Renji's

The red head swallowed hard and wrapped his palms around Shuhei's gripping gently as he felt his hot and hard cock slip in and out of the tight ring of muscles that convulsed around his length

"I don't know what I did to deserve this but your going to have to tell me so I can do it again...you're fucking amazing"

He watched as Shuhei smiled on slightly and leaned forward but just as their lips collided they heard loud footsteps and before either of them could move

"THANKS FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE YOU ASSHOLE!" Ichigo yelled

Both Renji and Shuhei were paralyzed by the fact that the ginger had full view of the red head's cock inside of Shuhei's ass.

"...Shuhei?...wait Shuhei is the guy you've been seeing?" Ichigo asked, calming his voice down

"HEY DUMB ASS YOU EVER HEARD OF FUCKING KNOCKING?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Renji yelled out back to the ginger

Renji felt Shuhei quickly climb off of him and then grasped the quilt, wrapping it around his body and made his way into the adjoining bathroom

'GREAT! SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU MANIAC?!"

'WELL SO SORRY MAYBE WHEN YOUR HAVING SEX YOU SHOULD I DUNNO...LOCK THE FRONT DOOR MAYBE! ANYWAY HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE HAVING SEX I'M NOT FUCKING PSYCHIC!" Ichigo yelled back loudly and aggressively

"IT'S CALLED A DAMN PHONE YOU MORON! PICK IT UP AND USE THE DAMN THING AND CALL FIRST WILL YA!" Renji robustly screamed at the ginger

It was very typical behavior for them both, they both had short tempers and when they were in the same room it was often like two bulls locking horns, most of what they said to each other was in the form of shouting.

Renji got up out of the bed and reached down pulling on a pair of tracksuit pants. He could feel Ichigo staring at his erect cock

'Gimme a break I was in the middle of having sex with my boyfriend of course I am going to be hard" The red head continued finally coming down off his fit of rage

"It's not that...I just never thought you would be...well...that...big. HEY SHUHEI! I'M SORRY I INTERRUPTED YOU GUYS HAVING IT OFF, I'LL KNOCK NEXT TIME!" Ichigo called out to the obsidian haired male still in the bathroom

'I SHOULD HOPE SO, USUALLY YOU HAVE TO PAY TO SEE THAT KIND OF THING!" Shuhei yelled back, his voice slightly muffled by the closed door.

Renji couldn't help but laugh. He began to walk out the room and towards to living room so he could find out what Ichigo as yelling about and why he had to interrupt he and Shuhei having sex, it was extremely annoying but when he heard the ginger say love he became intrigued.

He took a seat in one of the single couches and watched as Ichigo sat on the three seater lounge beside him.

"Now what did you say about love? are you talking bout Byakuya?" Renji questioned

He hardly thought that Byakuya Kuchiki would even know what love was let aline express it in any shape or form. He had assumed that the meeting he had said up for them had gone well because despite the yelling Ichigo seemed like he was in a rather chipper mood and had a glow to his skin.

'Yeah I'm talking about Byakuya, that guy is the most stoic, stubborn, lifeless person I have ever met but I am in love with the guy. Renji...he was amazing. I don't what the hell happened but everything he did made me want to cum and he smells incredible. He is so fucking hot and beautiful and he speaks like a jackass and thinks he is better than everyone else but I'm crazy about him, and the sex...I fucking get it now why I am surrounded by a bunch of homo's"

Ichigo said tying in compliments with insults about Byakuya Kuchiki, the first and only guy Ichigo had ever fallen for and after their little talk, sex and more talking Byakuya had made it very obvious that the ginger was not the only one who was completley captivated and they were officially seeing each other, Ichigo had a BOYFRIEND, it sounded weird but really the ginger didn't want it any other way. Byakuya was a sex God wrapped in a pretty package and Ichigo wanted to be the one to make the business man happy, he wanted to be the light and joy that Byakuya had been missing in his life.

"So you guys had sex then?" Renji questioned

"Yeah we had sex, twice over and that didn't include the fact I ended up sucking him off even though I had no idea what I was doing. When I went in there I had this frame of mind that I wanted it to only be casual but I fell and hard the moment I looked at him and the more we talked the closer we seemed to get, he actually let me in and talked to me...I'm fucking in love"

Renji smiled he couldn't help but have that sensation that his baby boy was growing up, just as he had. He was about to open his mouth and say something when a knocking at the door came

"I'll get it" Shuhei said as he entered the living room fully dressed.

He placed his hand on the handle and opened the door to see Grimmjow standing there panting like he had just run a marathon, he pushed past Shuhei and then stood infront of his best friend. Shuhei closed the door and looked into the taller males eyes

"Thank fuck your here Shu' I am going fucking insane!..."

"Come sit down, what's going on?" Renji asked as he focused on the anxious man

He already assumed what Grimmjow was panicking about. From the moment he found out that his artist was getting married he knew it was a bad idea and that when Grimmjow did get married it meant he wasn't going to need Shuhei and himself as much.

He watched as Grimmjow came around and took a seat onto the floor so he could look at the other men in room. Shuhei took a seat next to Ichigo so he was the closest to the azure haired male that was clearly not coping so well with whatever was going on

'I don't think I can fucking do this dudes. I fucking love Ulquiorra, I always have and he is still the same person I fell in love with thirteen years ago, he hasn't changed at all except his hair got long. In every way he is still the same guy I have always been crazy about" Grimmjow panted heavily

"Isn't that a good thing?' Ichigo asked

The azure haired male turned his gaze to the ginger

"That's the problem, he hasn't changed but I have. I am that asshole who spent ten years fucking around like a goddamned slut, he says that he doesn't it against me because we weren't together at the time WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? I have been in love with him for thirteen years guys, thirteen fucking years and instead of waiting for him or at least trying to find him I was having sex with people because I could"

Grimmjow pointed to Shuhei who instantly blushing because the larger male just blurted out their secret

"Hitting on guys because I wanted to fuck them"

He then pointed to the ginger

"And turning guys gay because I give a killer blow job"

Then gestured towards the red head before lowering his hand.

"I'm a fucking asshole and I don't think I can marry him when I don't know if I am going to be able to keep my cock in my pants. How and I supposed to stay faithful to him when for the last decade I have fucked, flirted with or blown every single guy I have ever met? How the fuck can he be ok with knowing what I was and who I probably still am?" Grimmjow continued

His voice was deep, sharp and he spoke as quickly as possible.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He questioned once he calmed down

"You can man up and stop whining about shit you can't change" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow shot his attention to the ginger, he could also feel the dark haired males eyes on him as well as Renji's

"What? it's true isn't it. It may sound harsh but Grimmjow you can't change who you were but you have the opportunity to change things for the future. Look you say you love this Ulquiorra now I haven't met him and don't know what the nature is of your relationship so I am going to be able to offer you an unbiased opinion. People use excuses to do what they like, to hurt others and blame it on things like "I wasn't thinking" or "I wasn't in control" it's bullshit. If you really love him and you do wanna marry him then just don't cheat. It's not fucking hard, Renji have you cheated of Shuhei since you've been together?" Ichigo asked the red head

"OF COURSE NOT!" The red head yelled defensively

Ichigo turned his attention to Shuhei

"And have you cheated on Renji since you guys hooked up"

"No I would never do that" Shuhei replied

Ichigo nodded and looked back at Grimmjow

"Renji was the biggest whore I knew, he would fuck any woman that would let him and yet he still has the heart and the mind to be with one person. I slept around too and yet the thought of cheating on Byakuya makes me feel sick"

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow

"Who the fuck is Byakuya?" He questioned

Ichigo growled and shook his head

"Never mind about that, stay focused on what I am trying to tell you. If you love someone enough you can stop yourself from doing what you once always did, you know it will hurt him if you sleep with someone else and that should be enough to stop you from doing it. Have you cheated on Ulquiorra at all since you got together?" Ichigo asked calming his voice once again

"No, I haven't needed to the guy is like a Nymphomaniac if I'm not balls deep in his ass I'm balls deep in his throat...he's like a little sex puppet...then he kinda always was" Grimmjow carried on as if he had no sense of shame, which he didn't

"So there you go, problem solved. You don't need to whore around because you have your only personal sex toy that also happens to love you for the nutcase you are and you don't want to whore around because you don't want to hurt the man you are in love with" Ichigo said triumphantly and folded his arms over his chest

Renji looked at Ichigo and started laughing almost uncontrollably. Where the hell had this wise ginger come from? Byakuya was already having an influence on him and he sounded like a fully fledged guru.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ichigo growled looking at the red head

'Did you hear what came out of your mouth? you sounded like Byakuya...minus the cursing" Renji replied finally ceasing his laughter but still grinning widely

"Seriously! who the fuck is Byakuya?" Grimmjow asked again

Ichigo had to admit spending time with Byakuya made he feel wiser and more intelligent. He was good for him and he had the sudden urge to see the older and beautiful male again. He was already missing him and after hearing Grimmjow's speech about being balls deep in an orifice of some kind the ginger couldn't help but feel slightly aroused.

'How about we throw you guys an engagement party or something? we can get the barbeque going, grill some meat, drink some beer and that way everyone can get to know everyone else and we wont have to be asking questions like who the fuck is Byakuya and Ulquiorra?" Renji suggested

Even though he didn't like the idea of Grimmjow getting married clearly it was something that was going to happen and it did give everyone the perfect opportunity to get to know one another since there was now three couples amongst good friends and it seemed fitting to do such a thing.

"Meat and beer, as if I would say no' Grimmjow replied with a smile

"Alright well leave it to me and I will let you know the details, Ichigo and I have a shop to set up and I will have to work around you and Shu's schedules but I'll have it sorted for you" Renji replied

'Alright I am going, I have to see a beautiful man about some loving time" Ichigo said as he stood up

He shook the hands of each of the other men in the room before making his way towards the door

"Hold up, I'll walk you out, I have to see a fiance about a head job" Grimmjow said to the ginger and followed suit

He leaned into Shuhei and placed a kiss on the obsidian males cheek before hugging him and then did the same to Renji before leaving the house with the ginger. Renji couldn't help but sigh as much as he loved Ichigo and Grimmjow he was relieved that it was just he and Shuhei alone again. He watched his boyfriend get up off the couch and made his way over to the red head, climbing onto the chair and straddling the tattooed red heads lap again

"I'm going to end up having to cook aren't I?" Shuhei questioned

Renji smiled mischievously.

"You are after all the best cook I know babe. I'm happy to do it but I know from personal experience how well you handle meat' He replied with a seductive laced purr

"If your trying to flatter me so I will say yes to doing it...it's working" Shuhei replied before leaning into Renji and placing a kiss against the red heads lips

"So you'll do it?" Renji questioned

"Which?...the meat for this engagement barbeque or...yours?" Shuhei questioned with his lips still close to his boyfriends

"Both"

"Yes to the first and hell yes to the second...but just a suggestion, this time don't forget to lock the front door"


	11. Chapter 11

Renji groaned loudly as he heard the door open and close again and then the sound of sluggish footsteps coming towards him. He looked up through the darkness of the shades over his eyes to see Ichigo dragging himself in, looking like hell and also wearing a pair of Renji's black sunglasses

"Your late..." Renji mumbled

He was not only severally hung over but extremely tired, after he and Shuhei were left to their own devices once Ichigo and Grimmjow left they ended up breaking open a couple of bottles of champagne and then one thing led to another and they were up all night drinking and fucking and both of them were regretting it

'...Shut the fuck up...I'm not in the mood, what's happenin' today anyway?" Ichigo slightly slurred, clearly the ginger was still intoxicated

"Ahh...meeting with a manufacturer and we have builders coming in this afternoon.."

Ichigo groaned loudly, clearly he was not in the least bit impressed to hear he would be hanging around a building while saws and hammers and various other tools were going to be used. Renji wasn't all that keen either but it had to be done, he was getting impatient and he wanted to get his shop finished, he needed to have more of an income other than the tattoo studio and he was planning on asking Shuhei to move in with him and since he wanted to make a nice home for the he needed to start raking in the dough

"What happened to you anyway you look and sound like shit" Renji asked

He heard Ichigo let out a sound that was crossed between a noise one would make if they stepped in something unpleasant and almost like a cough tied in with a sigh.

"After I left your place I went to see Byakuya, of course he was wrapped up in work and he looked stressed, by looked stressed I mean he's normally apathetic personality was slightly flustered so I thought since I am such a nice guy I could relax him so I bought in a bottle of sake, poured him some and then gave a blow job" Ichigo said

"As you do" Renji replied interrupting the ginger

Ichigo just nodded in agreement and then rested his elbows on the counter and continued to tell Renji what had happened.

"Anyway apparently giving Byakuya head while he is stressed is a bad idea because he goes into super horny seme mode and once he starts he doesn't stop...my ass hurts and my head hurts, I ended up drinking most of the sake just so I could keep up with guy, you wouldn't pick it looking at him but he's pretty crazy when it comes to sex, he has the stamina of a bull"

Renji couldn't help but let out a little laugh which hurt his head even more than it was already hurting

"Did you enjoy it?" Renji questioned

'Oh God yes...crazy grumpy bastard...how is it always the weird ones that are the best lay and make the best boyfriends?" Ichigo questioned

The red head just shrugged his shoulders, so far Shuhei hadn't done anything particularly weird but he was sure eventually he would find a crack in his boyfriends seeming perfect existence. He was wonderful, he cooked and cleaned, he was talented and could play the guitar, he was kind and mild mannered and he was wonderful in bed and extremely loving the only thing that bugged Renji was he couldn't figure out why a guy like Shu' wanted to be with a guy like him.

"The only weird about Shu' is that he is too perfect, seriously the guy has no flaws...not that I can tell yet anyway"

"Don't you hate it when they are so perfect, they make you look like a neanderthal...it pisses me off" Ichigo replied

Clearly Ichigo too found Byakuya to be perfect despite the fact from what the red head had remembered he was cold hearted and kind of full of himself but apparently his best friend ignored such things.

"We really can't complain we both have it pretty damn good" Renji said

He knew he had it good, too good. He didn't think he deserved Shuhei but the obsidian haired male had always wanted him and always loved him, he felt like a King whenever he was around the older male because he treated him like royalty. He never made him feel like he was doing anything wrong or was a shitty boyfriend, he never yelled at Renji or argued with him, he really was perfect and Renji loved him above everyone else.

"I feel like I am giving birth every time I let him have sex with me, he is huge and it hurts, he is not as big as you but he is still pretty damn big"

Renji couldn't help but blush slightly from the compliment

"Shuhei snores, really loudly and the only way to get him to stop is as if I shove something in his mouth to wake him up'

"Like what? a sock?" Ichigo questioned

Renji shrugged again

'Or what ever I have handy sometimes if I am in the mood I even stuff my cock in there, needless to say I often end up becoming exhausted from being drained that I don't even hear him snoring when we end up going asleep"

"Ehhh perfect boyfriends, it makes me sick" Ichigo growled

Renji hummed and nodded his head. Damn Shuhei for being the best boyfriend he would ever have in the case they ever broke up, which the red head could not see happening, Shuhei had ruined all other men for Renji, he was just so wonderful that the tribal tattooed male would never love anyone again like he loved his Shu'.

X

"Haha you look like you got hit by a truck, what happened Shu'? Have a little bit too much fun last night?" Grimmjow taunted as Shuhei walked into the shop and slumped in his chair, shades over his dark eyes and his hair in a mess

He couldn't really remember much about the night before. All he could recall was that Grimmjow and Ichigo left, Renji and him started to drinking, once they became tipsy they had sex and from what he could remember they continued having sex all night, a judging by the throbbing in his ass he was sure he wasn't too far off the mark

"Shh, not so loud Grimmjow, my head hurts"

Grimmjow made a sound of forced shock and pointed at his best friend. Shuhei watched as the azure haired male stood up

"You slut! you were up all night having sex with big boss man weren't you?" Grimmjow asked

Shuhei sighed before relaxing in his chair a little more. Even though it was true he was having sex with Renji all night it hardly called for being titled a slut and it wasn't any of Grimmjow's business anyway and even though Shuhei kept that in mind he still found himself nodding

"Now will you please stop yelling and sit down?"

Grimmjow smirked as he did as he was told. He found it amusing that Shuhei was in a worse condition then Grimmjow used to be when he was up all night drinking and fucking, he really couldn't help but be curious about his best friends sex life, especially since he used to be apart of it.

"Hey Shu'?" Grimmjow said softly but loudly enough for his friend to hear him

"What?"

"Are you a top or bottom with Renji, or do you guys mix it up?"

Shuhei furrowed his brows and still behind shades he looked at Grimmjow and shook his head. Why his best friend was taking an interest in his sex life was beyond him but then Grimmjow was always the one he shared everything and it was possible that since hooking up with Renji, Grimmjow was feeling left out of Shuhei's life, they would never be afraid to tell each other anything and suddenly the obsidian haired male was holding out on Grimmjow and he really didn't know why.

"I'm a bottom Grimmjow, as I always have been" Shuhei replied quietly as he nursed his head ache

"I once rode Ulquiorra when we were younger, it was really weird cause he is so little, like a baby panda, I was worried I was going to crush him...I didn't let it happen again, it was weird letting him fuck me cause he used to been so small...it's kinda perverted and gross" Grimmjow replied

Shuhei shook his head

"I'm pretty sure you are not supposed to say things like that about your fiance Grimmjow"

"Pfft yeah right, of course I can say shit like that when he isn't around, that's why you have friends, to bitch about your lovers. You can't tell me that Renji is perfect, the guy has more ups and downs then a roller coaster'

Shuhei sat and thought for a minute. He was trying to think about something Renji did that got on his nerves and besides the fact the the obsidian haired male was always cleaning up after him there wasn't really anything the red head did to piss Shuhei off, he didn't get pissed off but even if he did he had no cause or reason to be mad at his boyfriend

"Beside the fact he is a bit of a slob I really have no complaints. He is wonderful"

He heard Grimmjow let out a loud laugh before suddenly stopping when he remembered his best friends hangover.

"What a load of shit, I get the whole ignoring the bad and just paying attention to the good but eventually your going to end up having an argument because that is what normal couples do. You are going to find things that piss you off about the other person so it's better you recognize them now before you end up blurting it out and hurting his feelings, no body is perfect Shu' baby. You have to love someone for the good and bad, how are you supposed to know if you truly love them if you refuse to see the bad?"

Grimmjow did make a very valid point the more Shuhei sat and though the more he did recall certain things Renji did that got under his skin but he ignored because he did love the red head and the last thing he wanted was an argument especially since their relationship was so new

'Alright Yoda, oh wise one. Since when have started being so philosophical?" Shuhei asked

"Since my darling brat of a fiance started reading these love poems and shit. I'm kinda suspecting he has been assuming for the past thirteen years that I was gonna one day ask him to marry me, I don't regret asking him and I don't regret the decision I made but I'm sick of seeing and reading all this girly shit about weddings and stuff I could just do it in jeans and a t-shirt or something but no my darling princess has to have something fancy and beautiful just like him. But whatever makes him happy...he's a little weirdo but I love him...sick fuck and his romantic crap"

Hearing Grimmjow made him smile, clearly Ulquiorra pissed him off but he still loved him and wanted to marry him despite they were having a wedding that Grimmjow didn't want but because he loved Ulquiorra so much he was willing to put through what he saw as hell so that he could marry him and give him everything he wanted, like a good husband would for his wife.

'So you're willing to have a wedding you don't want just to make Ulquiorra happy?" Shuhei asked

He watched Grimmjow nod

'Of course, my goal is to make him happy no matter what I sacrifice or compromise on, like he lets me fuck him doggy style even though he hates it because he knows it makes me happy and exceptionally horny. It's just knowing what pisses you off about the other person and working around it. Like when he is straddling me and leans into kiss me and his hair gets in my mouth all time and goes up my nose so whenever we start making out he ties his hair up for me. Or whenever I come home from the gym and I have a shower instead of tossing my clothes on the floor and leaving them there I bought a laundry basket just for the bathroom so whenever I have a shower I just chuck my clothes in there for him so he doesn't have to pick my crap up off the floor'

Shuhei frowned it was not the best examples he could give but he understood the point that Grimmjow was trying to make. That is what Shu' wanted, he didn't want them to have an argument when one of them eventually pissed off the other, he wanted that understanding and ability to compromise so they wouldn't end up fighting. He hated being fucked doggy style too but Renji might of enjoyed it, it didn't seem like something that was important but anything could have started an argument and the last thing Shuhei wanted for Renji to end up yelling something like

"And you never let me fuck you from behind!"

The obsidian haired male couldn't help but shake is head, he didn't know why he hadn't thought up what Grimmjow had said, it was so basic and so easy and it was going to keep both him and Renji happy if they dealt with any issues before they became something major.

"Oi, Shu' on another note tell Renji that I expect at least one stripper at this engagement party thing"

Shuhei tutted in Grimmjow's poor taste, it was just a barbeque to celebrate Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's upcoming nuptials just a group of guys hanging out, getting to know those that are strangers and having a good time...At least that was what Shuhei was hoping was going to happen...Renji did have a habit of doing things in a rather extravagant way...


	12. Chapter 12

Renji dragged himself into the house and immediately walked over to the couch and flopped down sighing as his chest hit the leather cushions, he was exhausted but still in somewhat high spirits since his shop was already half done, he was one step closer to having his dream job and with the manufactures already working on his own designs he was happy. As he laid there he felt his stomach rumble and then a loud growl exuded from his abdomen. He hadn't eaten all day he wanted nothing more than to have something to eat a long soak in the bath and spend the night watching some mindless television while his body healed from the abuse he put it through the night before.

He pulled himself off of the couch and made his way into the kitchen; he figured there had to be something in his fridge to eat. He opened the door and smiled when he saw several take away containers filled with Shuhei's home cooked meals, each container had a post it note attached to it with instructions on how long to eat it up for, he was over the moon to have such an amazing boyfriend who was not unlike a wife.

He reached in and grabbed one of the containers

"Fuck yeah fish curry" Renji said as he looked at the post it note

_Heat for five minutes on medium, stir half way through and it's spicy so don't forget the milk_

_P.S- I love you_

"Damn adorable man, I love you too Shu'' Renji said to himself as he placed the container in the microwave as he pressed the button to start it his phone started to ring, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out

He smiled when it he saw it was the man he was just thinking about, he pressed the green handset button and held it to his ear

'Guess what?" was the first thing that Renji said over the phone

'Your body feels like it's about to be reduced to rubble?" Shuhei question

'Well yeah but beside that I got a rather adorable message on one of those take away containers, I gotta tell ya Shu' your making me wanna marry you" Renji said with a smile

'You're welcome, I have to finish up this tattoo, but are you going to be home later?"

'Yeah babe, actually I wanted to talk to you about something ok, so when your finished up come on over and have a bath with me'

"Alright I'll see you a little later on then'

Before Renji went to hang up he smiled again

'Hey Shu'?' He questioned

'Yeah?"

"I love you too"

X

Renji ran his hands over Shuhei's slick and moist shoulders as they shared a bath together. The obsidian haired male was resting in between Renji's thighs with his back pressed against the red head's tattooed chest.

"So the shop is half built, I've got a manufacture working on the designs and everything seems to be working out" Renji said as he placed a kiss into the dark strands

'That's great Renj', so do you know when it's going to be finished?"

Renji felt Shuhei take hold of his hand and interweave his fingers in with the red heads and held his hand loosely

'Probably a week or so I'm guessing, so I had something I wanted to talk to you about'

"I actually have something to talk to you about too"

"Well you go first'

He watched as his boyfriend craned his neck, resting the back of his head against Renji's collar bone so that they could actually look at each other.

'Grimmjow had me thinking about something today, he was talking about how you have to love someone for the good and the bad but there is nothing really bad about you, I have known you for four years and I have never really seen or heard you do or say anything that bothers me to the point of frustration, I mean you are a little messy but that's not a problem. I guess what's worrying me is that what if I never see any bad in you and one day we end up arguing and it all comes out at once, what if I ended up saying something that hurts you?" Shuhei said calmly

Renji continued to look into the dark eyes of his boyfriend, that was what he loved most about Shuhei, he cared about how he made other people feel. He didn't say or do anything if he thought it was going to cause harm to another person. He was very sweet but Renji had the same thoughts, there was not much about Shuhei that he found annoying or pissed him off except the fact he snored louder than a lion roaring. He figured they were just one of those couples who was lucky enough to have someone that was their perfect match he, an ideal ying and yang and it was just one of those miracles in life that two people that came together that were just supreme for each other.

"I understand what your sayin' babe but honestly even if you say anything that seems hurtful it's not going to bother me because I know people say things in anger they don't necessarily mean. I know we are going to end up arguing at some point, all couples do but you and I, we just got lucky and found another person that fits us perfectly. We've always had a close bond and to be perfectly honest, I would say you're my soul mate even before we got together we just seemed to understand one another and that's a pretty amazing thing, so no matter what, when the time comes I know we will work through it'

He watched Shuhei smile, that was the kind of smile that could make anyone melt to their knees. He was extremely handsome so it was no wonder why Shuhei was so popular with both male and female clients, his handsome face, his slightly muscular physique and he was gentle, kind and calming. He was a triple threat, Renji was sure Grimmjow was only popular because he was hotter than hell, he knew it wasn't his over bearing personality or the fact that every second word that came out of his mouth was a curse word of some kind so he was sure the bluenet was popular because of looks alone but his Shuhei, he had everything.

'Ichigo and I have always been close but there was always something special between you and me. I love Ichigo, he is like my little brother but I love you in every way. As my friend, my family, my lover and the person I plan on being with for a very long time. What I wanted to ask was, if you would consider moving in with me?" Renji asked

"Even if I snore too loudly at night?"

Renji smiled and furrowed his brows at the same time

"You know you snore?"

'Well no not necessarily but I figured since I often get woken up with something in my mouth it would mean either I talk in my sleep or I snore loudly so I assumed the latter"

Renji let out a soft laugh and nodded his head

'Yeah babe, even though you snore as long as you don't mind that I am lazy. You don't have to if you don't want to I j-'

He was interrupted by Shuhei quickly catching his lips with his own and kissed him softly.

'I'll move in with you Renji" He responded as he pulled away from the kiss

"Good, next item on the agenda, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's engagement party thing…we need to sort that out"

He heard Shuhei let out a laugh before shifting and climbing out of the tub and grabbing a white towel, wrapping it around his waist

"Hey! Where are you going? You're supposed to be helping me!" Renji cried out

Shuhei smiled and shook his head

"No way honey, I agreed to cook and that was it. You offered to throw it so you can sort it out, I'm not doing anything except cook…Oh and by the way Grimmjow wants a stripper"

Renji dropped his jaw and widened his eyes he couldn't believe he was being left to sort out the details by himself, he watched Shuhei leave the bathroom almost with a happy step in his stride.

"SHU'! BABY! COME ON PLEASE HELP ME!" Renji called out to his boyfriend

He really wasn't surprised that he received a silent response.

'Me and my big mouth" the red head complained to himself

Why did he have to offer to throw a party for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in the first place? They could have all met up at the bar and had a few drinks and everyone could have got to know everyone that they didn't know already. But he had promised a barbeque/party so he had no choice but to fulfill it but there was no way in hell that he was getting a stripper, even though everyone that was attending was either gay or bi-sexual and a hunky man stripper would have probably done well to break the ice but it could wait until the bachelor party and that was something Renji was more than happy to organize.

'Ichigo will help me… I think" He mumbled to himself

He was sure that Ichigo would gladly help him they made a great team when it came to planning things so it was hopefully going to be a party that everyone would enjoy. At least that was the idea anyway…


	13. Chapter 13

Shuhei, Byakuya and Ulquiorra sat watching their lovers in the backyard arguing over setting up a gazebo. The three calm men just sat, silently watching the three very loud, very rude males that were fighting over the instructions. So far it had seemed the Shuhei, Byakuya and Ulquiorra had got along rather well most because they all had somewhat similar personalities and they had one thing in common, they were the partner of a cave man. It was the day of the engagement barbeque and whilst everyone was present not much had happened other than some drinking and introductions Shuhei had a chance to meet and get to know Byakuya and Ulquiorra and they seemed like perfectly nice guys, a little passive but otherwise pleasant.

"IT SAYS RIGHT HERE YOU DUMB ASSHOLE, INSERT A INTO B AND SCREW IT TOGETHER WITH SCREW ONE!" Ichigo yelled at Renji thrusting poles in his hand and then a screw

"DON'T FUCKING START ON ME YOU STUPID WANKER THAT CLOWN IS IN CHARGE OF SCREWS NOT ME!" Renji yelled back pointing his finger at Grimmjow

"HEY! DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS CAT FIGHT YOU PRICK I WOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU IDIOTS KNEW HOW TO PUT THIS SHIT TOGETHER!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT? IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled back at Grimmjow

Shuhei, Byakuya and Ulquiorra all sighed.

"Neanderthals" all three of them echoed at the same time.

"I'M GONNA SHOVE THIS POLE UP YOUR ASS IN A MINUTE YOU USELESS BASTARD!" Grimmjow yelled back at the ginger

"IF YOU MORONS DON'T STOP FUCKING ARGUING YOU'LL BOTH HAVE POLES UP YOUR ASSES" Renji switched his gaze between to the two men and yelled even louder

"WELL IF YOU COULD LEARN TO READ INSTRUCTIONS WE WOULDN'T BE FUCKING ARGUING!" Ichigo yelled back

Shuhei looked over at Ulquiorra

'Are you sure you want to marry him?" He questioned quietly

"I'm starting to think that perhaps we should all reconsider our choice in lovers, they are not particularly refined or well spoken, they seem to believe yelling at each other is going to fix the problem" Ulquiorra replied

'Perhaps we should excuse them to calm down, I am sure we would me more than capable of executing the task ourselves" Byakuya added

Shuhei quickly jumped up when he saw that Renji was seconds away from hitting Ichigo in the head with a pole. He rushed over and gabbed the pole from his lovers hands

'Alright, that's enough, go inside have a drink and calm down, we'll sort it out"

He was soon joined by Byakuya and Ulquiorra

"Ha ha you got it trouble" Grimmjow snickered at Renji

"I meant all three of you, go" Shuhei demanded looking at his best friend

He watched as the red head, the bluenet and the ginger skulked away as if they were three children getting into trouble for fighting with their siblings. Shuhei sighed and the three obsidian haired men got to work in a calm and orderly fashion.

Renji smiled as he looked out the window at the three melanoid haired males were quickly starting to put the gazebo together without arguing or yelling at each other he thought it was rather strange that all three were rather calm and serene people and no one of them were shouting or causing a disturbance

"They are strange" Ichigo said

"Yeah, look at them. They aren't even arguing, what the hell is wrong with them?" Grimmjow replied

"…Wives, can't live with them, can't live without them' Renji uttered

All three of the boorish men raised a bottle of beer each and drank from them.

"Would you marry Byakuya?" Grimmjow asked the ginger

"Yeah right, look at him does he really look like the marrying type to you? I can't even get him to put his hair up in a ponytail let alone anything drastic" Ichigo replied

Renji could feel Grimmjow look at him

"What about you? Would you marry Shuhei?"

Renji hadn't really thought about it, he knew he wanted to be with his boyfriend for a long time, they we already living together but he hadn't really thought about marriage. He supposed after a couple of years he would consider it; Shuhei was the love of his life and he didn't want to be without him so he supposed he would eventually.

"Yeah, I guess I would" Renji replied

"What made you decide to marry Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked the bluenet

'Simply because I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, even if that sounds sappy and romantic and shit but in the end I don't want to be without him and I get that people find him strange, hell I find him strange, but he accepts me for everything I am, he doesn't ask me to change, I wanted to change for him so I could be a good husband to him, and…I love him more than anyone else in my life, he is the one person I can't be without, not again"

Renji smiled at Grimmjow's response. It was a rather nice change in pace, they stood in silence once again as they saw their lovers had the gazebo completed and up standing sturdy.

"I guess we are all kinda lucky really, no matter what the problem is our wives will always be there to bail us out...I mean they'd probably kill us if they knew we called them our wives but still…it's true" Ichigo said

X

Hours had passed and since the "wives" had got the gazebo up, Shuhei had everyone fed and everyone was sitting around the table enjoying the meal, the wine and the conversation Renji couldn't help but feel completely relaxed. Everything had turned out exactly as he had hoped, minus the fact that he, Ichigo and Grimmjow had nearly killed each other. Everyone was getting along and it was rather remarkable to him that despite the fact that not everyone had known everyone to start with that day it seemed like even Byakuya and Ulquiorra had been a part of their group for years. It really was perfect. Everyone had finished up their meal and Renji stood up, he wasn't big on toasts but since he was the host and it was for his friends engagement he figured it was the common and polite thing to do. However he wasn't the one that was going to talk, after much begging and pleading he had convinced Shuhei to make the speech since he was Grimmjow's best friend and Renji figured since he and Shuhei lived together, technically speaking he was the host too. He was sure he was going to end up having to pay for it but he believed that if had to be Shuhei to make the toast, especially since he knew that every second word wasn't going to be fuck or shit.

He watched Shuhei stand up and gently hit the side of his wine glass with a knife which instantly got the attention or everyone at the table.

'Grimmjow and I have been friends for many years and I hope now that he has bought Ulquiorra to our group he too will become a long term and good friend. Grimmjow was the first person I met when I came here and he took me in and looked after me, people always think that he is nothing but an arrogant, loud, rude guy, and he is, but he also happens to be one of the most kind hearted, funny and loving people I have ever met. Grimmjow, your my best friend and I love you and I am glad you got what you were longing for" Shuhei finished his speech and raised his glass to the azure haired male

As the night carried on everyone was starting to leave, hugs were given all around and lengthy goodbyes were lugged out. Renji and Shuhei watched as Ichigo left with Byakuya, their hands interweaved together and they were shortly followed by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Renji couldn't help but smile, after that evening all doubts had been washed away, he didn't think Grimmjow was making a mistake anymore. They were perfect together just as Ichigo was with Byakuya and Renji was with Shuhei. The red head closed the door as the couples vanished and he instantly took his boyfriend into his arms and hugged him tightly, everything went so well and he was more than glad that everyone got along.

"I'd say that was pretty damn successful" Renji said as he hugged Shuhei tightly

"Despite the fact that you, Ichigo and Grimmjow nearly killed each other"

Renji couldn't help but smile, even though they did regularly fight Renji did adore both Ichigo and Grimmjow, they were very much like brothers…very dysfunctional brothers

"Well that's no different to any other day" The red replied still grinning widely

They stood in silence for a moment just holding each other. It felt nice for both of them, everything had been so perfect.

'Hey Shu' baby?" Renji said quietly

"Yeah?"

"When we get engaged and have a party let's not use a gazebo'

Shuhei pulled away from Renji and looked at him curiously

'What do you mean when we get engaged?" He asked

"Well we will eventually right, I mean if I asked, you would say yes wouldn't you?"

Shuhei leaned into Renji and pressed his lips to the red head's ear

'I might…"


	14. Chapter 14

Renji's eyes and heart beamed with joy as he looked at the shop before him. It had been two weeks but everything was built and with the hundreds of glasses back from the manufacture he was finally ready to set up shop. He had been waiting for the day forever and it was finally there. Ichigo stood beside him with a smile just as wide as the red heads.

"I can't believe it's really built, this must be what it's like when you see your baby for the first time" The red head commented

"Yeah I know what you mean, congrats Renj'" Ichigo said and hugged his best friend

"You too bro" Renji replied

He was going to be there all day setting up the shop but he didn't mind because the day couldn't have been any better, well unless he got home to find Shuhei in the kitchen cooking wearing nothing but an apron, that would have definitely made his hadn't been able to take his mind off of what he said to Shuhei two weeks ago after Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's engagement party they had set up. The red head never imagined he would be contemplating marriage, he wasn't the marrying type but the more he thought about sharing his life with Shuhei the more he really did want to marry him and have a family with him. He could just imagine them with a couple of kids running around outside in summer with water pistols and a pet dog, Shuhei was already much like a wife to him and he couldn't stand the thought about being without him.

"Somethin' on your mind other then the shop?" Ichigo asked as they both took a seat on the stools behind the register counter

The glasses were going to be arriving at any moment but Renji figured he may as well tell Ichigo what was on his mind, they did share everything, unfortunately the ginger was sometimes a little too graphic in description in what he was sharing, not that Renji minded all that much but Ichigo could have done with toning it down a notch.

"Ever since Grimmjow and Ulqui's engagement party I haven't been able to stop thinking about being with Shuhei for the rest of my life everything I think about marrying him I end up smiling like a complete moron' Renji replied

"Oh thank fuck, I thought it was just me" Ichigo said after breathing out a sigh of relief

"Well yeah you have always smiled like a moron though"

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE! I meant the whole marriage thing"

Renji was even more shocked that Ichigo had been thinking about marriage too. He and the ginger used to be the biggest sluts, other than Grimmjow. They slept around and didn't get close and now both were in serious relationships, neither of them had cheated and they were both filled with the idea of marriage.

"Ever since that barbeque I kept thinking about how happy Grimmjow looked and I feel happy with Byakuya but that was just something different, I have never seen him that happy and I can picture him going home to Ulquiorra and being all mushy with him and I can see them having at least four kids. The more I think about that kind of life the more I want it to, I know that Byakuya and I together seems strange but when we are together it's a really awesome feeling and I love him"

It was making Renji feel all fluttery inside, he felt so ridiculous but love was in the air. He had known Shuhei for four years and he always loved him for the person he was, at first it was the love one would have for a good friend but now he loved him like crazy, he was so completley in love with Shuhei and even though they had only been together for a little over two weeks the red head knew Shuhei was the one for him.

"I've been feeling that too, like I do truly want to marry Shuhei and have kids with him, I mean obviously by adoption. What's happening to us dude, it feels so right but so strange at the same time" Renji questioned

'I guess when you know you know"

Renji turned and looked at Ichigo, he was right when you know you know. Renji knew that there was never going to be anyone like Shuhei every again, he was everything he needed and wanted and he would have never done anything to hurt him. He loved that Shuhei was so calm and placid, he loved that he was talented at his job and playing the guitar, he loved that he didn't focus on material things and he loved that no matter what Shuhei was so strong and determined that he kept getting back up no matter what pushed him down, hell, he loved everything about him.

Just as Renji was about to open his mouth and say something the truck pulled up with the goods. What he was going to ask Ichigo could wait until later.

X

Shuhei had been busy tattooing a memorial tattoo on his male clients shoulder for his pet dog that had been hit by a car. Shuhei hated doing those kinds of tattoo's not because he thought it was a bad idea or anything but because he never knew what to say when the client told the sad story of how their beloved pet died. He knew how to offer a kind and loving word to those he was closest to but that was because he knew if he had something that sounded insensitive they wouldn't mind but with a stranger it was hard. He continued to tattoo the portrait of the Dalmatian who was called Zeus. Even though he was listening to his client talk about the good and funny times he had with Zeus, Shuhei's mind was elsewhere. In the last two weeks he and Renji had been more affectionate and loving then usual, when ever he did the dishes Renji would stand behind him and give a shoulder massage during the time and then after wards the red head would kiss him softly and say thank you. Renji was making Shuhei feel as if he had butterflies in his stomach, he felt as if the first few days together the red head was holding back on his doting but once they started living together and after the barbeque Renji was really pouring on the love and Shuhei was lapping it up. He loved it when Renji smiled for no apparent reason and he loved the way that when it got could at night the red head would spoon him from behind and whispered "I'd always keep you warm' Renji was the most amazing boyfriend and Shuhei couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was.

Ever since that night of Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's engagement party when Renji asked him if he proposed marriage if Shuhei would say yes. Even though the obsidian haired male teased and said maybe he knew he would have said yes, he had been in love with Renji for four years, they knew each other like the back of their own hand. Even before they got together they were close and they trusted each other completley and Renji had given Shuhei everything he ever wanted, when he had no where to go both he and Grimmjow took him in and looked out for him, he was dirt poor but Renji had always made sure he had somewhere to live and something to eat. He was a live saver and the more Shuhei thought about marrying Renji the more he truly wanted to do it. He wanted that happy family he never had, he wanted Renji to be his loving husband and he wanted them to have a couple of kids.

Grimmjow had come in smiling widely

"Good mornin'' Grimmjow said to Shuhei as he walked in and took a seat after placing his bag out the back.

"Hey, you look rather pleased' Shuhei responded not looking up from the tattoo he was still trying to complete even after a couple of hours

"I am, listen I have something I need to ask you'

Shuhei took his foot off of the peddle and looked up at Grimmjow

"Sure, what is it?" Shuhei asked

"Would you be my best man Shu'?"

The obsidian haired male smiled, he was under the impression that they weren't going to have groomsmen but then their wedding was out of Ulquiorra's hands and Grimmjow just let him have whatever wedding he wanted to have.

"Of course I will you big dope, as if you had to ask me"

Shuhei placed down the machine and stood up before taking Grimmjow in his arms and hugging him tightly. Shuhei pulled away and placed a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek

"I am really happy for you Grimmjow and I am so proud. I can't wait to see you get married' Shuhei added as he pulled away and went back to his station to change his gloves and continue with the tattoo.

"Well that's good dude because it's in eight weeks time, Ulqui's got everything prepared, it's just a few things here and then. He has asked Byakuya to be his best man...I didn't know you three hung out without me and the other two idiots"

'Hey one of those idiots is my boyfriend. And yeah, well we can't exactly take you three to a fancy restaurant for lunch. There is no telling what will happen with you three are the same room together. But yeah we catch up when we have time. I really like Ulquiorra, you did good Grimmjow, in fact he is out of your league so you better treat him good" Shuhei said

Grimmjow laughed and shook his head

'Yes mother"

X

Ulquiorra and Byakuya had been sitting drinking tea as they went over color choices for the wedding. They both had similar tastes and they had already formed such a great bond it was almost as if they had known each other for many years. They were very similar personality wise but Ulquiorra was rather shy until he got to know someone well and Byakuya just had the demeanor of a upper class snob, even though he really wasn't he was just refined and well spoken and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Although you and Grimmjow had known each other many years ago did the fact that for all intentions and purposes you had met and that night he asked you to marry him, sis you ever contemplate saying no because of the very brief time you knew each other?" Byakuya asked the other obsidian haired male.

'No not at all. Even if I had not know Grimmjow in the past I would have still said yes. I understand that people think the worst of him but they do not get to see the Grimmjow that I see. He is rather affectionate, protective and I trust him completley. Even though we have only been together for little over two weeks I haven't regretted the decision I have made. I love Grimmjow dearly and I would be devastated if I lost him again. When it comes to loving someone completley for both the good and bad I don't think the length of being with someone should be a factor. If you can feel it in your heart that you could see yourself marrying them, having children with them and growing old together. I once heard that true love is willing to bust your loved out of prison even if they were in the wrong and at the end of the day I would do that for Grimmjow, I would do anything for him"

Byakuya looked at the man he had formed a great friendship with. Byakuya didn't exactly make friends easily so it was rather shocking for him to have formed a friendship so quickly.

There was a reason why Byakuya had asked Ulquiorra that particular question and it was because he had been wanting to ask Ichigo to marry him ever since he attended the engagement barbeque with the ginger two weeks ago. However because of the short time they knew each other had left Byakuya apprehensive and the last thing he wanted was to ask such a thing and freak Ichigo out to the point where their relationship would be filled with nothing but tension which would ultimately lead to the demise of it and Byakuya did not want to those Ichigo.

The young man was loud, occasionally rude, swore far too much and he wasn't exactly all that articulate however he was very kind, affectionate, intelligent, humorous and Byakuya had never felt more alive then what he did with Ichigo. The ginger had actually made him smile and he knew that Ichigo was very much in love with him and it wasn't because of his money. The ginger had never even asked for any money or for Byakuya to buy him anything so the fact the older male was loaded had nothing to do with it. Byakuya could imagine marrying Ichigo and having a family they had all the money they needed so they could both be at home raising their children together and they could create a happy and warm loving family. Byakuya enjoyed the mornings where he had some free time and so did Ichigo where they would just lay together, their bodies intertwined and just gaze at one another while they shared soft and tender kisses. Byakuya thought he was going to end up dying alone but Ichigo bought a light in his life and the millionaire never wanted to have that light snuffed out.

'I have been considering asking Ichigo to marry me" Byakuya said

He watched Ulquiorra smile at him

'That's wonderful Byakuya. I have seen the way you two are together. He is very much in love with you, you can see it. I am very pleased for you" Ulquiorra replied

'I am hoping that I am not making a fool out of myself for wanting such a thing. I am confident that he wants it too. If he does say yes I would very much like it if you were to be my best man' Byakuya replied

'Of course, I would gladly accept"

X

Renji and Ichigo had been placing the last few columns up of the designer sunglasses. The red head took a step back and admired their hard work and he looked everything over he could hear Ichigo's phone go off, the ginger walked over the counter and retrieve the device and immediately answered it when he saw it was Byakuya

"I was just thinking about you' The ginger said in an almost seductive tone

'Well that's rather the coincidence because you have been on my mind too, so much so that I haven't got any work done and that is rather frustrating"

Ichigo couldn't help but blush

'Well I will promise I'll make it up to you, it's the least I could do since I am the one distracting you' Ichigo replied

He couldn't help but feel all flirty with Byakuya, he really did love the older male and he could wait to get back home to Byakuya and kiss him. Ichigo hadn't officially moved into the mansion but he spent more time there then at his own place, a simple one bedroom one bathroom apartment.

"I would very much like to take you to dinner tonight, you can make it up to me by agreeing'

"As if I would ever say no to you"

"Alright my darling I will see you tonight then, I love you Ichigo"

"I love you too Byakuya"

Ichigo hung up and looked at Renji who was trying to contain his laughter

"HEY I MIGHT GET ALL MUSHY WITH HIM OVER THE PHONE BUT YOU CAN'T TALK YOU DO THAT SAME THING AND AT LEAST I DON'T END UP GIGGLING LIKE A GIRL!"

Renji suddenly stopped laughing, he hated it when Ichigo was right. The red head did giggle like a girl when he was flirting with Shuhei over the phone. The red head sighed and picked up his car keys

'Well I have something to do and by the sounds of it you have plans so let's get out here"

X

Renji stood staring into the glass cabinets, he had found exactly what he was looking for. A gentleman in a tie and suit approached him

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, could I have a look at that ring"

Renji pointed to the golden band that had black and red gems imbedded in it all around. It was too perfect, something that represented them both. The man handed Renji the ring, it was a little bit over priced but Renji didn't care that was it, that was the ring

"I'll take it" Renji said without hesitation.

"Very good sir, would you like it gift wrapped in a box?"

"Yeah that would be great it's an engagement ring so that would save me the trouble of trying to wrap it and it ended up look like I pulled it out of dumpster"

"And the ladies name sir?" The man asked

'Oh it's not a lady, his name is Shuhei"

Renji waited for that look, that "you're disgusting" look that most people gave him when he told them he was gay. But the man smiled

"He is a lucky man to receive such a beautiful ring"

'Actually I think that it's a lucky ring to be given to such a beautiful man' Renji replied

He had no doubts in his mind, he was going to ask Shuhei to marry him. He knew it felt right and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He wanted them to be a happy family and he was always going to be head over heels in love with the man he had hoped would be his fiance at the end of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

"I trust you had a pleasant day'

Ichigo looked at his lover like he had lost his mind. Beside the phone call he had got from Byakuya there was nothing pleasant about the day at all.

'Eh...not really, it was a fucking nightmare but I don't want to talk about work...I was actually glad you called, there was something I wanna talk to you 'bout" Ichigo replied in his typical inarticulate form

"You have my undivided attention"

Ichigo cleared his throat and placed down the fork he was using to push the food around his plate instead of eating it. It had been something he had been thinking about most of the day and if he didn't say it was just going to continue nagging at him.

"I know we haven't really known each other long but I am my happiest when I am with you. You are the person I want to be around and want to see the most when I am alone in my shitty one bedroom apartment and when I am not with you all I can can think about is being with you and I hate being alone in my bed knowing your only half an hour away alone in your bed when we could be together and it sucks that I miss you so much especially since you are so strange but I love you...a lot, so to get to the point I was wondering if I could come live with you so we never have to be alone at night again" Ichigo said as quickly as possible to get that over with

He waited for Byakuya to answer. He knew how crazy he sounded there was no way that Byakuya Kuchiki was going to be ready for such a commitment after only a few weeks but the ginger couldn't help it, as strange as he found Byakuya to be he was madly in love with the guy and it wasn't even about money, despite his appearance the older male was actually quite the loving and caring guy and there wasn't really much Ichigo could hold against him, he was so close to perfect it was scary and to the outside world they probably looked like a very strange couple but they just worked they were complete opposites but that was what made them good together and for each other

"Actually I was going to ask you if you would move in with me...and this also"

Ichigo couldn't help but be a little shocked especially when he saw the Byakuya place down a small box on the table and pushed it towards Ichigo. There was no way it could be what he thought it was there was no way in hell Byakuya was going to ask him to marry him...Ichigo was starting to wonder if his Byakuya had been replaced by a body snatching alien or something cause this was way too farfetched.

The ginger leaned over and grasped hold of the box and opened it. His eyeballs nearly fell out of his head when he saw the ring inside of the box. It was beautiful and gold with diamonds imbedded into it and when he saw Byakuya kneeling beside him it wasn't just a ring to say "hey thanks for the awesome sex last night" or a "this is a pre-engagement engagement ring" it was genuinely an engagement ring. With his mouth still dropped open he turned and looked at Byakuya

"Ichigo I have never done anything unless I have been absolutely sure within myself that it is something that I have wanted to do. Love isn't about how long you have known someone it's about what you have shared in the time with that person. There are times where I want to hit you over the head with something to try and get you to speak with some kind of decorum and there are probably times where you have wanted to do the same to me but for other reasons"

Ichigo nodded his head but remained silent, there were more than enough times where Ichigo could have killed Byakuya if it wasn't against the law.

"Love means loving someone for both the good and bad and since I have met you I have understood completley what that means. I have never fallen this hard or this fast for anyone before so, Ichigo Kurosaki, would you please honor me with your hand in marriage"

The ginger felt like he was going to have a heart attack but he nodded his head and then wrapped his arms around Byakuya before kissing him. He had no idea that Byakuya felt that deeply in love and he had no idea that he was even contemplating marriage. Ichigo knew he wanted to marry the stoic yet beautiful man so there was no reason for him not to say yes, it felt right and he had no reservations about it either.

He watched Byakuya stand up from the knelling position and grasp the ring before slipping it over Ichigo's left ring finger, it was a perfect fit

"How did you even know my ring size?" Ichigo asked

'It was a lucky guess, I have had rather a lot of time to observe them so it was just based on observation'

Ichigo smiled and shook his head before admiring the ring and hugging his now fiance tightly again

"You're so weird you could just say it was a guess...but still I love you Byakuya and I really would love to marry you"

X

Renji had gone home to find Shuhei in the kitchen cooking them up dinner. Renji wrapped his arms around the smaller but older male and hugged him from behind. He placed his lips against his boyfriends neck and scattered kisses up and to the 69 that was tattooed on his cheeks when he was just a street kid.

"I have a surprise for you" Renji whispered into Shuhei's ear

"If you say it's in your pants I wont be at all surprised I can feel it poking me"

Renji pressed his body against Shuhei and smiled

"If I told you that, that isn't my cock poking you what would you say?" Renji whispered again

He watched Shuhei turn off the stove and then turn around to face the suspicious looking red head. He furrowed his brows and looked at his curious boyfriend.

"Well if it isn't your cock...then what is it?' Shuhei asked playing along with the red head so his lover would get to the point

"Stick your hand in my pocket and find out for yourself"

Renji smiled and waited for Shuhei to do exactly that. He could see a slight apprehension in those dark eyes but still he proceeded to thrust his hand in side his pocket and moment his palm connected with the velvet box he could see that apprehension disappear. It was the right size, it felt like the kind of boxes they put rings in at the jewellery store and Renji had been overly romantic the last two weeks.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shuhei asked him

Renji didn't reply he just smiled and waited for him to actually retrieve the box and open it. He was slightly nervous firstly if Shuhei was going to say yes and secondly if he was going to like the ring. It seemed so perfect to Renji, the red and black stones were ideal so he hoped that his beloved would really like it. He watched like a hawk as Shuhei pulled out the box and then opened it

'Oh fuck"

Renji looked in shock

'Did I just hear sweet innocent Shuhei Hisagi just say fuck?" Renji asked with a smile

"...Renji, I...I..."

"I wanna marry you Shuhei, I have never been so sure about anything in my life, you mean so much to me and I love like a crazy loves talking to themselves, please, baby say yes because I don't wanna be an asshole that asks my boyfriend to marry me thinking that he would say yes and he actually says no. I love you Shu' so fucking much, will you marry me?" Renji said in the best sentimental form possible

He waited and then saw Shuhei smile, those few seconds were most definitely heart attack worthy

"As if I would ever say no to marrying the one person I have only ever loved"

Renji instantly took Shuhei into his arms and hugged him tightly and then loving pressed his lips against his lovers kissing him with heat and passion, he grasped the smaller man around the waist and lifted him up on the counter before continuing to kiss him was a zealous embrace. He could feel Shuhei reach out for his belt and he quickly undid the buckle with one hand as Renji pulled away from Shuhei's lips and placed them to his neck and began to litter quick but soft kisses up and down the warm flesh

"Wait" Shuhei panted

Renji pulled away and looked at his lover, he didn't want to wait he wanted to seal their engagement by making love to his new fiance. He watched as Shuhei opened the box and took out the ring and slipped it over his left ring finger

'Ok you can continue"

Renji smiled and laced his fingers in with obsidian strands and instantly pushed his tongue inside Shuhei's mouth and the wet muscles instantly intertwined and danced. He felt Shuhei grasp hold of the leather jacket Renji had on and instantly pulled it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Renji pulled away from Shuhei's lips panting heavily

"I...love you...baby, I love you...so much" He breathed out heavily

"I love you too Renj'" Shuhei whispered, just out of breath as Renji was.

"You really wanna marry me?"

Shuhei nodded his head

"Yeah Renj', I really want to marry you as long as that you want too"

Renji smiled and brushed Shuhei's cheek

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise baby"

X

Grimmjow smiled as he felt Ulquiorra climb on top of him and started to tangle his fingers in with his azure haired strands. Grimmjow looked up from the sports magazine he was reading and looked into the emerald green eyes. He could see Ulquiorra smiling, which was rather rare so Grimmjow could only assume that his fiance was up to something.

"I'm not going to bother asking you what you are up to because you'll say nothing and I know you are lying"

Grimmjow said to the melanoid haired man straddling his lap. He placed down the magazine and rested his hand on the much smaller males hips. It was only then that he realized that Ulquiorra wasn't wearing anything underneath the very thin wide black pajama bottoms. He cheekily bucked his hips upwards so that Ulquiorra would be able to feel how turned on he was in that moment

"It's about a bachelor party" The smaller male finally responded

'Fuck yeah bachelor party, I'm listening"

"I think it would be better if you Ichigo and Renji do something and I will do something with Byakuya and Shuhei"

"Seriously? you aren't gonna have a bachelor party with me?" Grimmjow questioned

He wasn't really all that surprised his, Ichigo's and Renji's idea of a bachelor party was getting blind drunk with strippers , male of course, gambling and waking up in some hotel not knowing where they were or what they did the night before and Ulquiorra, Byakuya and Shuhei were a little bit more refined then that Grimmjow imagined they would probably go to some spa retreat and do some girly shit that Grimmjow would rather die instead of doing, that was what happened having a slightly more elegant better half Ulquiorra was always doing something that Grimmjow didn't understand, and he was always so calm and relaxed... it was really weird.

'I would rather you have your own and do what you want to do Grimmjow, gambling and getting so drunk that you can't even remember your own name is not exactly my idea of fun so you should do that with Ichigo and Renji and I'll do something with Byakuya and Shuhei...I am sure that you don't want to be spending the day getting massaged"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and smiled

"That's not true I would love a massage as long as it's full bodied, from you and have a happy ending"

He watched Ulquiorra try to cover up that he was smiling. He calmed himself and looked back up to Grimmjow

'So then we're gonna have separate bachelor parties?' Ulquiorra asked to confirm

"Hell yeah I don't wanna sit in some fucking lame rose garden drinking tea and getting rubbed down by some woman...that's just creepy I'll leave that to you ladies...I am excessively disappointed in Shu' he looks like the type of guy who would get drunk and smash a bottle over his head...but it doesn't, he's like a prude, like you baby...I mean that in the nicest way possible"

Grimmjow cringed looking at his fiance, he really needed to learn to think before he spoke, he was going to get himself into a lot of trouble in the future.

After Ulquiorra had gone to bed and was asleep Grimmjow snuck out of the bedroom, taking phone with him and walked to the other end of the house. He dialed in Renji's number and held the phone up to his ear

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAKING ME UP FOR ASSHOLE?!" Renji yelled

"Shhh, don't yell you stupid shit, Listen tomorrow morning meet me at the shop around eight, I need to see you and Ichigo before Shuhei gets in, the girls are planning some dumbass bachelor party for themselves and we are going to changed that' Grimmjow said quietly with a wide smile.

"Yeah alright I'll meet you there but this better be good Grimmjow" Renji replied

'Oh it will be dude, don't you worry about that"


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright we're here what's the big idea getting us here at eight in the morning"

Renji said as he entered the shop with Ichigo, both men clearly not impressed they were up at such a stupid time in the morning. Grimmjow just smiled and looked at both the men who resembled the living dead.

"The women are planning some bullshit frilly bachelor party for themselves" Grimmjow replied

He had been thinking about it all night and Grimmjow being Grimmjow wanted to cause some havoc and turn Ulquiorra's plan in spending some sort of relaxing day with Byakuya and Shuhei into something that wouldn't be so...well, un-Grimmjow like.

"Yeah so what? they aren't like us they are more...what's the word?" Renji said

"Feminine" Ichigo replied, finishing off the red head's sentence

"Yeah...feminine"

Grimmjow shook his head, he wasn't going to settle for some bullshit excuse, it was their bachelor party for Christ sake not some afternoon tea party at Grandma's house.

"Come on guys, seriously. It's a bachelor party it should be about booze and getting completley wasted and nakedness not cucumber fucking sandwiches and Earl Grey tea, they aren't British! Ulqui' needs to have a party that he will remember for the rest of his life providing he doesn't get too drunk and can't remember anything at all, we need to do something for them, something that's worth talking about" Grimmjow replied

"So what's your plan? you said it would be good?" Renji asked

Grimmjow looked blankly at his boss and shrugged his shoulders

"I dunno, I don't have one that's why I asked you two to come here...God, I can't think of everything ya know!"

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and then turned their attention back to Grimmjow

'Well we may as well do something extravagant, considering it's going to be a joint bachelor party now" Renji replied

'Holy shit! your getting married?" Grimmjow commented

Renji smiled and nodded his head

"No shit, your getting married too? when did this happen?" Ichigo asked

"Last night, I asked Shuhei to marry me and of course he said yes"

"YOU BASTARD YOU REIGNED ON MY PARADE! BYAKUYA ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM LAST NIGHT TO AND I SAID YES!"

Ichigo yelled at the red head

"HEY! HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT BYAKUYA WAS GONNA DO THAT? I AIN'T FUCKING PSYCHIC!"

"DUDES! YOUR MISSING THE POINT HERE, WE ARE HAVING THREE FUCKING BACHELOR PARTIES! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO SIT THEIR AND SQUABBLE OVER WHO ASKED WHO TO MARRY FIRST? HELLLLOOO! THIS IS HUGE! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW!" Grimmjow yelled cutting both the arguing men off

He waited to get some sort of response

"You're right this is huge, we are going to be all married men...Grimmjow, you're right, this calls for something major" Ichigo finally replied to the bluenet

Grimmjow smiled triumphantly, he loved it when he got his own way but more so when he was told that he was right since he never heard it. Especially from Ulquiorra...

"What are we supposed to do? We can't force them to come with us, I mean let's face it booze, gambling and strippers isn't going to appeal to them so how do we get them to agree to do something of the sorts? I mean I could find away to persuade Shuhei but you two have women that are so uptight it's any wonder they even wanted to get married to you losers in the first place" Renji replied

Neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow needed to say anything for the red head to know they were now both pissed at him. He just smiled and relaxed in his chair, he loved that he was able to get under their skin, it amused him.

All three remained silent lost in thought on how they were going to get Byakuya, Shuhei and Ulquiorra to agree to a combined bachelor party that would probably most likely end with someone getting admitted into hospital for alcohol poisoning and others most likely in jail for drunk and disorderly behavior. Grimmjow suddenly sat forward and looked at his friends again.

"I've got it! none of them are likely to go with the whole booze and strippers idea right? so let's not give them a choice"

Ichigo and Renji both started laughing

"What are you suggesting we gag and bind them and force them to come with us?" Ichigo asked still laughing

"WHAT!? no Jesus, I'm perverted but that's borderline psychotic, what I mean is we crash their little tea party spa resort crap, let them think they are going on some nice relaxing little vacation or what ever the hell they are doing and we crash it, we'll bring the booze, play some cards and as for the strippers...well we already know that's not their thing but what if the strippers weren't strangers..."

Grimmjow made hinting eyebrows hoping that Renji and Ichigo would get what he was talking about.

"Are you suggesting that we be their strippers?" Renji asked

Grimmjow just smiled and nodded his head

"That's actually not such a bad idea, I mean we are all hot, we all have an ego that the size of the United States and they wont be expecting it and they will love it" Ichigo replied

Renji turned and looked at Ichigo and then at Grimmjow. He could hardly believe what the two of them were suggesting. Renji couldn't dance, his form of getting groovy was bobbing is head up and down with a beer in one hand, shades over his eyes and maybe every now and then tapping his foot, there was no way he could be a stripper, he had no problems taking off his clothes and four of five other men had seen his "junk" but he had no sense of rhythm and he knew he would just end up making a fool out of himself.

"Do you even know how to dance like a stripper?" He asked Grimmjow and then turned his attention to Ichigo, directing the question at both of them

"No, but we can learn they do classes for uncoordinated idiot's like us and you gotta admit they wont be expecting us, by the time they've had a few drinks in them and they've seen the show they wont be mad at us for crashing their princess party" Ichigo replied

Renji couldn't believe what was about to come out of his mouth but they did have a very valid point and even to him the idea of a relaxing day at the spa was nothing but a snooze fest that he would have rather run in front of a moving bus then do that.

'Alright so what's the plan?" Renji asked

"I'll organize the classes, Ichigo you pry Byakuya to find out what exactly the women are up to and Renji I need you to convince Shuhei that we are going out of town to do what they already think we are going to do and it's up to all of us to do some re-con work and try and find out if they have some weird sexual fantasy" Grimmjow replied

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo questioned

"Well duh...we need to know what costumes to buy...haven't you ever been to strip show? They all wear stupid costumes to satisfy sexual fantasies that a majority of people have, and knowing our other halves it's not going to be as simple as a fucking fireman or police officer" Grimmjow replied

Renji started laughing and turned and looked at Ichigo, he didn't know Byakuya as well as the ginger had but anyone that did know Byakuya Kuchiki knew that he had an avid affection for Cherry Blossoms

"Your gonna have to dress up as a flower!" Renji particularly yelled

Ichigo sarcastically laughed and then paused, grinning like a Cheshire Cat

"Yeah well your gonna end up dressed up as a fucking bowl of rice or something cause everyone knows Shu' LOVES to cook"

Renji suddenly stopped laughing, that was not funny. He was not dressing up as any kind of food, it was out of the question.

"While we are on the subject of our loved ones, I actually have something I want you to do Grimmjow" Ichigo said changing the subject

The bluenet looked at him curiously and also almost like a child at Christmas he had hoped Ichigo was going to say what he had been wanting to hear from the ginger for the last three years. He stared in anticipation

"...You can stop looking at me like that...I want you tattoo me, I want you to put Byakuya's name on my chest with a couple of Cherry Blossoms"

"Damn it! you just stole my idea, I wanted to get Shu's name done with a 69 to match his" Renji pouted

Grimmjow suddenly jumped up excitedly, he didn't know what it was exactly that made him want to tattoo Ichigo so badly, it was probably so he can watch the ginger squirm. But it was the most thrilling thing he could have ever heard.

"I'll get set up! and then your next Renj'!"

Renji became wide eyed

"SAY WHAT! I AIN'T LETTING YOU TATTOO ME, YOU NUT!" Renji yelled out to Grimmjow who was rummaging through the cupboard to get the right needles and tubes.

"Well you can't let Shuhei do it now can you? Come on if I was shit at my job, you wouldn't have hired me" Grimmjow replied

He looked at the red head, he knew he made a very valid point, on two accounts.

'Fine, you can do it but Shuhei will be here in about two hours, it wont be a surprise if he knows you are doing it"

"I'll go second, I don't mind" Ichigo replied

'See look at that, that's brotherly love for ya!"

X

Renji laid on the seat with his arm resting behind his head as Grimmjow continued to tattoo his chest. He had forgotten what it felt like to be tattooed, that persistent almost burning sensation as the needles penetrated his flesh. Every so often he looked down and admired what Grimmjow was doing, he was exceptionally good at what he did, it was neat, tidy and looked rather beautiful for just a name and the number 69 next to it. Ichigo had sat beside him and watched like a hawk at Grimmjow's work and seeing that the bluenet wasn't in the least fazed by being scrutinized was one of the main reasons he did hire him. He concentrated on his work and made sure everything was utterly perfect. He placed down the machine and grabbed a piece of paper towel, spraying it with a disinfectant and water mixture and gently wiping it over to rid of the excess ink and the small amount of blood that had seeped through the pores.

'All done, have a look" He said to Renji

The red head jumped up and looked in the mirror and smiled.

'Not bad at all Grimm' nice work" He replied

Grimmjow got up off his chair with a jar of petroleum jelly and a clean square of towel. The red head turned around and Grimmjow smeared a light film over the fresh tattoo with glove covered fingers and then folded the towel in two and stuck it to the sticky surface and then tapped it down.

"Now it's your turn' He turned to the ginger and let out a forced evil witch laugh

He returned to his station and took off his gloves before dismantling the gun to dispose of the used needle and tube. It didn't take him long to get everything set up, he gave the bench a wipe down and Ichigo got seated. As Renji pulled his shirt on Shuhei had walked into the shop, he was, as usual, smiling especially when he saw Renji there.

Ichigo watched as Shuhei came into the tattooing room and immediately hugged the red head he couldn't help but smile at the fact they were so sweet to each other. He could feel Grimmjow free handing the stencil on him with a pen and even that made him nervous so looking at the love birds was just a distraction

"What are you doing here, I thought you would be at the other shop" Shuhei asked

"Ichigo is finally letting Grimmjow drill him...in the tattoo sense, and I couldn't miss out on that"

Renji placed his hands on Shuhei's waist and pulled him in close to him before kissing him softly.

"Ehh take that in the other room will ya some of us are trying to work here' Grimmjow said sarcastically as he tested the machine with the foot peddle to make sure everything was set up correctly.

The red head took Shuhei's hand and led him into the back room, he wasn't going to show him what he had done until it was safe for him to take off the toweling.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo to see that he was alright with what was about to happen

"You good to go baby?" Grimmjow asked

"If Byakuya heard you call me baby he would kick your ass" Ichigo replied

'I call everyone baby, darlin', sweetheart, doll, it's not like your getting any special treatment...unless you want it" Grimmjow raised and dropped his eyebrows quickly a few times over

Ichigo just smiled and shook his head and then the sound of the tattoo machine fired up and before he knew it the needle was drilling into his skin. He had to admit it wasn't the most pleasant feeling and it most certainly wasn't something he was planning on making a regular habit of

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned

He watched the azure haired male carefully but swiftly do the outline of the B, stopping only when he needed to wipe away the blood and ink. He figured talking might have taking his mind off of the pain and hoped that Grimmjow was actually willing to have a conversation with him

"Mmm?"

"Why did you want to tattoo me so much?' Ichigo questioned

'I'm not really sure, I guess tattooing virgin skin is like an ink masters wet dream...it's just something I like doing. Shu's the same we both get our rocks off on tattooing the innocent" Grimmjow replied as he continued to do the outline

It was the first time Ichigo had heard Grimmjow say something that didn't include the word fuck in the sentence. He was actually a rather intelligent sounding person when he wasn't swearing.

'Were you really only flirting with me to try and sleep with me?"

"Yeah and no. After I had Ulquiorra taken away from me when I was younger I refused to be in a relationship with anyone but I dunno maybe something inside of me thought that you and I might have actually been able to have something more than sex, I had no idea that you were gay or even bi-sexual...you could have told me you know, I might be a sleaze but I'm still your friend, you don't have to hide shit from any of us"

Ichigo looked up from the tattoo and looked into the sapphire pools that were suddenly connected with his gaze, they stared at each other for a moment before Grimmjow continued the tattoo that was swiftly coming together. It was nice hearing that Grimmjow had a story, that he wasn't completley made out of stone. He came across as this large rude arrogant brute that seemingly really only cared about himself but he was revealing more and more of his softer side each day and the ginger was sure he wasn't the only one that appreciated it.

"Why don't you kiss me?" Ichigo then asked

'Huh?" Grimmjow responded not taking his eyes away from what he was doing

'When ever you say goodbye to Renji and Shuhei you kiss them but you have never kissed me, why is that?"

"If I tell ya then you'll probably wanna kill me and it will make things weird between us'

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow, he found Grimmjow's response too cryptic, it didn't really give him any kind of answer at all, at least not one that made any sense. He and Grimmjow were friends and if the bluenet wanted Ichigo to be honest with him then he expected the same in return

"I wont kill you and I wont become weird over it I just want you to be honest with me, what's so wrong with me that you can't kiss me?" Ichigo asked

The ginger was persistent and everyone knew it, if he wanted to know something or he wanted something done he would nag until it happened and he would let up even if it took months for it to happen he still kept on pushing until he was satisfied.

"There is nothing wrong with you sweetheart, that's the problem" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo sighed he was still not getting the result he wanted he hated trying to decrypt things especially with stubborn people who refused to say what they should say instead of making it into some teaser game.

"Let me put it this way Ichigo, I had flirted with you every time I saw you over the past three years, you know me, I was a hump them and dump them kinda guy which means I didn't pursue anyone for a length of time. I have been with Shuhei and Renji sexually before, it was once with Renji and I didn't want to do it again and with Shuhei it was if neither of us were getting any and we needed to blow, simple as that...to put it simply I can't kiss you because if I did...well I don't know if I could settle with just one kiss. Now we are getting married and clearly that would be a very bad thing to do...it's a bad thing to think but it's true, if I'm being honest'

Ichigo felt his heart come to a standstill, he had no idea that was why Grimmjow didn't treat him like he did the other boys he had been friends with for a long time. He loved Byakuya more than anyone, hell, he wouldn't have said yes to marrying him and he certainly would not have been getting his name tattooed on his chest and the thought of cheating on him made him sick to the stomach but at the same time it was rather endearing to hear Grimmjow say what he had. He remained silent for a moment until Grimmjow placed down the machine to change the needle to a shader.

'I don't think I would be able to settle for just one kiss either so I get what you mean...If things were different, I wouldn't be adverse to sharing more than a kiss with you" Ichigo replied

He watched Grimmjow smile as he changed the needle.

"Well if we turn out to be shitty husbands and we get our asses dumped then at least we both have a plan B then" He replied

Ichigo grinned and nodded, he wouldn't have minded Grimmjow being his plan B but he had no intention of letting plan A become so much of a disaster that he needed a plan B.


	17. Chapter 17

Renji smiled as he looked at Shuhei that was reading beside him. The obsidian haired man shifted his gaze without turning his head and noticed his fiance looking at him, he shook his head and looked back at book

'Hey..." Renji called out

Shuhei smiled and looked away from his book, placing it down and turning his attention to the red head. Renji grinned again, he didn't know how he was going to find out if Shuhei had a sexual fantasy without sounding too obvious. He had to admit Grimmjow had a pretty damn good idea about gate crashing their "ladies" bachelor party.

"Hi...why are you looking at me like that?' Shuhei asked curiously

"Just admiring how hot you are"

"You're delusional, have you guys decided what your doing for the bachelor party?'

This was the perfect opportunity, his job was to convince Shuhei that the idea was he, Grimmjow and Ichigo were going out of town to get shit-faced, gamble and have strippers grind up on them

'Well we thought we might just go out of town for the night, have some drinks, gamble a little...the usual bachelor party stuff. I know that's not your thing babe, but if you want to do something else together instead we will figure something out"

"No I want you to have your bachelor party Renj' just promise me you'll be safe and you want let anyone else not touch you"

'I swear I will not let anyone touch me, all this is just for you...speaking of which I kinda have something to ask you'

Renji wanted to smile about how well he was able to slip into the topic without it seeming like anything except a curiosity and in actuality he wouldn't have minded knowing Shuhei's sexual fantasies he was very curious and he needed the information for when they took over their bachelor party.

"Alright"

"You and I have a pretty good sex life, I love making love to you Shu' and I love being intimate with you and you make me feel amazing baby so I want to know if you have any sexual fantasies...something I could do that would really turn you on'

He watched Shuhei's cheeks turn bright red. Renji found it incredibly cute that his fiance became embarrassed over such a question. Renji moved closer to his lover and took his hand, linking his fingers in with Shuhei's

'Come on baby, we're getting married, you can tell me anything. I really wanna know"

'If I tell you, you promise you wont laugh?" Shuhei asked

'I swear to you baby, I will not laugh"

Shuhei looked away for a moment then back into Renji's eyes

'I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a rock star, someone who plays the electric guitar, long wild hair, tattooed, wearing black and spikes...it's probably really strange' Shuhei replied

Renji thanked his lucky stars Shuhei hadn't said anything that would end up embarrassing him. A rock star was easy, Renji could definitely pull off the rock star look. He hoped Grimmjow and Ichigo ended up with something stupid so that he would look like a God.

'A rock star...hmm alright baby, I can do the rock star thing. It's not at all strange baby, I think that's really hot'

Renji pressed his lips to Shuhei's and kissed him deeply. He was utterly proud of himself that he got both his jobs done in such a short time.

'Oh hey I have a surprise for you' Renji said completley forgetting about his new tattoo

He released Shuhei's hand and lifted up his shirt and the moment that Renji could see Shuhei's eyes widen he knew he noticed it.

'Renj'...Oh my God, Renji"

The red head smiled as Shuhei looked at the new tattoo of his name and the 69 next to it

'This is how much I love you babe, I want you to always be with me honey, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Shuhei Hisagi and I always will'

Renji felt Shuhei wrap his arms around him and held him tightly

'I love you Renji, I love you so so much, your amazing' Shuhei said as he climbed onto Renji's lap straddling him

The red head instantly reached out and grasped the expanding package that his fiance was hiding underneath his pajama pants and started to rub his fiance which made Shuhei bite into his bottom lip.

'I would love it if you would let me spoil you for once" Renji said as he continued to stroke Shuhei's cock.

"You always spoil me, what are you talking about?"

Renji laughed loudly and shook his head

"No I don't I don't spoil you enough and tonight it's all about you baby'

Renji moved his hand away from the outside of Shuhei's pajama pants and placed his hands on the waist band before nudging the fabric down and wrapped his large hand around the thickening member, he fisted it as it began to grow to it's full and lustful length.

"Mmm... I think I should lie down and I think you should feed me this beautiful cock of yours'

Without waiting for reply Renji shifted down with Shuhei still in his lap. The obsidian haired male obeyed and shifted and placed his knees either side of the larger males head Renji moved his head up and instantly took his fiances' cock into his mouth and began to suck. That luster on Shuhei's cheeks made him want to smile he loved how innocent his fiance seemed even though the red head was fully aware that he wasn't

X

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his fiance and placed a kiss on the obsidian haired mans cheek as he sat at his desk filling out some more paper work, it was after midnight and the ginger was getting frustrated waiting for his lover to come to bed.

'Are you coming to bed?" Ichigo asked Byakuya as he looked through the pages of a contract

'Soon darling I have to finish going through these papers"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, Byakuya's soon was a few hours and Ichigo didn't feel like waiting a few hours. He had a job to do and he couldn't do it if Byakuya didn't stop looking at the damn paper work and pay attention to the antsy ginger. Ichigo knew one way to get Byakuya's attention, the younger male pressed his tongue against Byakuya's ear and slowly licked up wards before using the tip and slowly encircled it around the hole before inserting it slightly. Ichigo could feel his fiance melt into chair and even though he tried to focus on his paperwork he just couldn't

'I really want you'

Ichigo shifted around to the front of Byakuya and moved his papers sitting on his desk. He was only wearing a dark navy blue robe with nothing underneath it. He spread his legs a little so that his fiance could see that he was completley erect. The way Byakuya was looking at him made the ginger smile. He knew that licking his ear would get the obsidian haired man's attention. Byakuya shifted forward and placed his hands on Ichigo's hips.

'Do you know that I find it rather frustrating that you wont allow me to do my work" Byakuya said to him

"I have something I need to show you that might make up for it" Ichigo replied

Ichigo placed his hands on the rope that matched the robe and began to undo it. He slowly slipped the fluffy robe from off his shoulders and watch as Byakuya looked at his chest

'Ichigo..."

The older male leaned closer and admired the beautiful tattoo of his name and the Cherry Blossoms.

"You mean so much to me Byakuya and I love you more than any one person can love another. I didn't know if you would like this or not but I want to have you always, even when you aren't physically with me and this way my way of doing that'

'It's beautiful Ichigo and possibly the most incredible gesture. I realized that you had loved me other wise you would not have said yes to my proposal but this is something that shows me just how much you truly love me and desire to be with me'

Ichigo smiled at Byakuya's words and he stared at steel grey irises. He leaned down so that his lips could meet his fiances and kissed him softly and tenderly. As their lips collided Byakuya unzipped the black slacks he was wearing and released his hard and throbbing cock. Ichigo felt Byakuya place his hands on his hips again and shifted the ginger off of the table and pulled him into his lap. They disconnected the kiss and Ichigo grasped hold of his fiances swollen member and began to ease it inside of him moaning as he impaled himself.

'Ahhh...Oh God, Byakuya' Ichigo moaned out loudly. He felt Byakuya place his pale almost feminine like hands on his back, before Ichigo could start moving he needed to know about any sexual fantasies that his fiance may have had.

'Byakuya I want to ask you something...do you have any sexual fantasies? something that I could do or say that would really arouse you?' Ichigo asked

'I suppose I would like to see you in a suit, I would very much like that. But you are my fantasy Ichigo, everything you do makes me crave you"

Ichigo instantly pressed his lips to Byakuya's and began to rock his hips, moaning as he felt his fiances cock slide in and out of him

"Ichigo, I love you so very dearly. I very much look forward to you becoming my husband' Byakuya said quietly as he pulled away from Ichigo's lips

"I can't wait to marry you either Byakuya"

X

"Ulqui' baby, do I turn you on?" Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra as he laid beside him

He had no idea if Ulquiorra was still even awake but he had to try and find out what exactly would drive his fiance crazy. He had hoped it was something that wasn't either cliched or so weird because there was no way he was going to perform if he had to wear something ridiculous.

'Of course you do Grimmjow, why would you ask me such a thing?' Ulquiorra replied rolling over to face the much larger male.

"I dunno just sometimes I think maybe I could do something more for ya, something that would turn you that it would make you always want me and would make you want to always be married to me' Grimmjow replied

The azure haired male didn't believe in being subtle, he liked to get to point so he could get the answers he needed.

'Grimmjow I am not with you just for the sex, I am with you because I love you"

"Yeah I know baby but there has to be something I can do right? like fulfill a fantasy of yours or something'

He looked into the emerald orbs and waited for Ulquiorra to tell him what he wanted. Grimmjow was sure everyone had a sexual fantasy and that meant even Ulquiorra who was somewhat of a prude in his eyes

'I suppose there is something I have always been rather fond of'

'Ohh tell me!' Grimmjow replied excitedly  
'I've always been a sucker for a Military uniform, a high ranking one like a commander. I guess that came from being with you since you always took charge of situations and you protected me all the time. You have always been so tough and brave. I think I would be rather delighted to see you in a Commanders uniform"Even though Ulquiorra's skin was quite pale Grimmjow could see his fiance's cheeks flush. Grimmjow placed his hand on his fiances warm cheek and looked deep into his lovers eyes'You got it baby" Grimmjow repliedHe took the smaller males mouth passionately and kissed him with desperation. He could definitely settle for a military uniform, if fact he thought the idea suited him rather well. "Ulqui...I think you should lay on your side and let me smother you with love"He watched Ulquiorra smile and then rolled over. Grimmjow placed his hands on Ulquiorra's waist band and tugged down on the elastic and then lowered his own. He grasped his cock and began to encircle his lovers entrance'Don't tease me Grimmjow""Aww come on Ulqui' let me play with you' Grimmjow purredHe wasn't going to tease Ulquiorra further, he pushed his cock into his smaller male and it was instantly met with a moan from his lovers mouth."I love it when you moan baby, so fucking hot"'I love you Grimmjow""I love you too Ulquiorra I will forever baby"


End file.
